Les Winchester, une étrange famille
by HermioneMulder
Summary: Dean et Sam reçoivent un mystérieux mail de leur père qui les mène à une jeune fille dont ils apprendront de nombreux secrets sur elle mais aussi sur eux-mêmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Les Winchester, une étrange famille**

_Cette histoire se déroule pendant la saison 2 de Supernatural._

Chapitre 1 : Une piste apparemment sans issue

Ce soir-là, dans un petit hôtel en-dehors de la ville, Dean et Sam Winchester ne faisaient rien de plus que d'habitude : consulter les journaux et les sites internet pour débusquer le moindre petit détail qui les mènerait sur la piste d'une nouvelle affaire. Mais ce soir-là, Sam fut surpris de découvrir sur son ordinateur qu'il avait un message sur sa boîte mail. Non que ce fusse étonnant qu'il reçoive des mails car ça lui était parfois arrivé venant de ses amis mais celui-ci semblait très différent, déjà de par son titre : _Sammy, n'ouvre ce message qu'après ma mort. Papa._ Sam ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Sammy, un problème ?demanda Dean, soudain anxieux.

-Eh bien, regarde par toi-même le titre de ce mail, répondit Sam en dirigeant l'écran vers son frère.

-Oui, c'est bizarre en effet, affirma Dean après avoir lu. Ben, vas-y, ouvre-le qu'on voit ce qu'il voulait nous dire.

-Mais Dean, c'est peut-être dangereux, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être un piège. Papa ne nous a jamais envoyé de message pareil et encore moins de mail car je doute qu'il savait se servir d'un ordinateur.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque franchement ? Qu'un démon sous forme de virus cybernétique nous attrape et nous mange tout cru ? Non, là, désolé mon vieux mais tu dérailles.

-Mais Dean, Papa ne savait pas…

-Arrête ton char, tu sous-estimes Papa, ça se voit. Tu ne te souviens pas l'année dernière que tu le croyais incapable d'envoyer un sms et pourtant il l'a fait et nous a envoyé des coordonnées pour une chasse.

-Oui, mais là c'est différent, insista Sam. Il utilisait des codes et non des mots aussi clairs que ceux-là, je te signale.

-C'est vrai, je te l'accorde, approuva Dean finalement. Mais la question reste : qu'est-ce que ce message signifie exactement ? Si on ne l'ouvre pas, on va sans arrêt se poser des questions et peut-être passer à côté de choses importantes mais si on l'ouvre, on peut avoir des informations cruciales ou se faire dévorer par un monstre électronique. D'ailleurs je me demande quelles armes prendre sur moi pour vaincre une telle chose, tu sais, toi ? Un tournevis ne devrait pas l'affaire, je pense…réfléchit Dean, moitié moqueur.

-Oh très bien, puisque tu l'as voulu, on y va !s'exclama Sam contrarié.

-Non, attends Sam…

-Trop tard… »

Le silence se mit à régner dans la chambre d'hôtel. Ils n'osaient pas lire le fameux message, se préparant au pire, à une catastrophe due à l'ouverture. Au bout de quelques minutes de tension, Dean soupira :

« Pffiou… Dis donc, je suis bien content de ne pas m'être fait aplatir sur un écran d'ordinateur, ça aurait nui à mon charme naturel.

-C'est ça, à d'autres,…

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il nous dit de si important que ça ?s'inquiéta soudain Dean.

Et les deux frères commencèrent à lire ensemble le contenu du message de leur père défunt. Ils lirent ceci :

« Sam,

Je sais que si tu lis ce message, c'est que je serais mort, sûrement à cause du démon que je pourchasse. N'étant plus présent en ce monde, toi et ton frère ne pouvaient pas connaître une information cruciale sur notre famille et que j'ai appris il y a peu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir cette piste, prévoyant de le faire un peu plus tard mais apparemment je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Je te demande à toi et à ton frère qui est sûrement présent à tes côtés, d'aller là où je n'ai pas pu aller et de reconstituer le dernier morceau du puzzle de notre famille. Il est vital que vous alliez dans cette ville et je vous le demande instamment. J'espère que vous trouverez de la cohérence là où je n'en ai pas trouvée. Allez tous deux à Fairfield dans le Connecticut. Vous y trouverez des réponses à certaines de vos plus anciennes questions. Et soyez certains que ce que vous y trouverez n'était pas pour vous nuire, tout au contraire.

Faites attention à vous,

J.W. »

Après avoir terminé la lecture de ce mail, Dean et Sam restèrent quelques minutes à réfléchir en silence. Mais Sam le rompit assez rapidement :

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Même mort, il nous donne encore des ordres de mission et on ne sait même pas ce à quoi on va avoir affaire.

-Je sais, Sam mais quand Papa nous donnait de tels ordres, c'était toujours important. Et là apparemment, ce n'est pas à négliger, ça a l'air plus important que toutes les missions auxquelles il nous a envoyé dans le passé.

-Mais Dean, tu recommences à lui obéir alors qu'il n'est plus là. Pourquoi ? On fait ce qu'on veut maintenant.

-Ecoute Sam, tu as lu son message comme moi. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude, ça concerne notre famille de près cette fois et puis, sait-on jamais, peut-être aura-t-on des traces du démon là-bas. Et puis, on est presque à côté, on est en Pennsylvanie quand même. »

Sam, convaincu par l'argument de la possible présence du démon qu'ils recherchaient, lui fit un signe de tête positif et Dean, tout guilleret, s'allongea sur son lit.

« Bon, demain à la première heure, en route pour le Connecticut. J'espère qu'il y a des jolies filles par là-bas, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas passé.

-Mais il faut tout d'abord Dean rechercher les faits anormaux dans cette ville avant de s'y pointer, tu ne crois pas ? »

Mais Sam n'ayant aucune réponse, détourna la tête de son écran d'ordinateur pour découvrir son frère déjà endormi mais encore tout habillé. Soupirant en souriant, Sam pensa qu'après tout cela attendrait le lendemain matin, car il était lui aussi très fatigué par leur dernière chasse.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous deux installés dans l'Impala, parfaitement reposés pour cette nouvelle affaire.

« Bon, alors qu'as-tu trouvé d'intéressant sur cette charmante ville de Fairfield ?demanda Dean en conduisant.

-En fait, rien de bien intéressant. J'ai même eu du mal à trouver quelque chose d'anormal. On signale seulement dans des rumeurs qu'il y aurait peut-être une maison hantée aux frontières de la ville mais c'est tout et apparemment il n'y a jamais eu de mort inexpliquée, que ce soit meurtre ou suicide. Je me demande même ce qu'on va vraiment y faire, s'entêta Sam une fois de plus.

-Eh bien, on interrogera les gens et on regardera dans les archives de la bibliothèque, c'est tout, affirma Dean avec optimisme. Peut-être qu'on verra quelque chose de par notre expérience que personne ne voit.

-D'accord mais le seul problème que tu ne connais pas est que la bibliothèque fait partie de l'université locale et qu'elle est réservée aux étudiants et aux habitants. Et entre nous, à prendre de l'âge, on va commencer à difficilement faire croire que nous sommes toujours étudiants, surtout toi, d'ailleurs.

-Comment ça, surtout moi ? Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas le look d'un étudiant, c'est ça ?se vexa Dean.

-Je veux dire tout simplement qu'ayant quatre ans de plus que moi, c'est normal que ça se remarque, voilà tout.

-Oh, je t'en prie, arrête. De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup plus l'esprit étudiant que toi. Et puis, je vais bien rencontrer une jolie étudiante qui me fera entrer. »

Sam sourit, d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il ne croyait vraiment pas qu'une étudiante ferait entrer son frère dans une bibliothèque aussi fermée, seulement grâce à quelques sourires et de belles paroles.

Quelques heures après, les deux frères arrivèrent en plein milieu de la ville et s'arrêtèrent devant le poste de police.

« Dean, sans te vexer ou te mettre la pression, je te signale que nous sommes recherchés dans plusieurs états et que notre photo doit figurer un peu partout dans les postes de police. Crois-tu que venir se jeter dans leurs bras est une bonne idée ?s'inquiéta Sam.

-Mais je sais tout ça, petit frère et c'est pour ça que c'est toi qui va aller tout seul leur poser des questions sur de possibles faits étranges arrivés ici et aux alentours, sourit Dean.

-Non mais tu te fiches de moi, là ! Je ne vais pas y aller alors que…

-Mais non Sammy, écoute. Ils me recherchent surtout moi ou alors deux hommes de notre description. Ils n'auront jamais l'idée de te reconnaître, toi, tu passes trop inaperçu à côté de moi.

-Dean, tu… »

Et après un bon quart d'heure de dispute, Sam sortit de la voiture, apparemment contrarié, et entra dans le poste de police. Ayant auparavant revêtu son costume, il n'eut qu'à sortir sa carte du FBI de sa poche. Vingt minutes après, Dean vit son frère ressortir, encore plus mécontent qu'avant.

« Bah quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant son air très contrarié.

-Si à mon entrée dans ce poste, on ne me prenait pas pour un barjo, maintenant, merci, c'est fait ! explosa Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda Dean en ayant envie de rire.

-En posant des questions sur de possibles faits étranges ou inexplicables, ils m'ont répondu qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de telles choses chez eux et que si je continuais mon enquête, j'allais attirer le mal sur leur ville !

-Vraiment ?pouffa Dean de rire.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ils m'ont accusé d'être totalement dingue de vouloir que de telles choses se passent chez eux et m'ont demandé de ne jamais me revoir dans leur ville, sinon ils préviendraient mes supérieurs. »

Dean, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata de rire et cela pendant cinq bonnes minutes où Sam était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Voyant son frère se calmer, il continua :

« Alors maintenant si ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour partir d'ici rapidement, je ne vois pas laquelle pourrait en être une, dit Sam sachant qu'il avait raison et pensant que son frère approuverait.

-Ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison, dit son frère aîné en reprenant son sérieux. Papa nous a envoyé ici, alors on continue, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Mais Dean, on va se faire arrêter par les flics si on reste. Ils m'ont bien dit…

-Très bien, c'est à toi qu'ils l'ont dit, moi, ils ne me connaissent pas. File à un motel, tiens, celui qu'on a vu en passant par exemple. Je t'y rejoins tout à l'heure.

-Mais toi, où vas-tu ?

-A la bibliothèque de l'université pour dénicher des informations et peut-être des conquêtes en passant, je verrai. Je te dirai dans quelques heures si la pêche aura été bonne. »

Alors Dean, laissant la voiture à Sam, se dirigea à pied vers l'université qui ne se trouvait pas très loin.

Dean n'avait pas voulu le dire à Sam mais en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour s'introduire dans la bibliothèque et surtout pour pouvoir consulter en toute liberté les faits divers et archives de la ville. Bien sûr, il comptait sur son charme, selon lui irrésistible, mais il doutait tout de même de lui. Rien n'était clair dans cette affaire, ni le message de leur père qui était tellement vague qu'il ne savait quoi en penser, ni cette ville qui semblait trop nette pour qu'ils y soient tous deux présents. Dean sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial mais quoi, il ne se sentait pas capable de l'identifier car ça ne lui semblait pas dans son champ de chasse habituel ni même surnaturel. Quoiqu'il en soit, il arriva peu de temps après au campus qui était un peu plus grand qu'il ne se l'était imaginé d'abord. Il ne voulait pas chercher lui-même la bibliothèque, sachant qu'en arrivant, il ne pourrait pas entrer. Il examina alors aux alentours les étudiants passant près de lui. Il repéra alors une étudiante très séduisante et qui apparemment ne savait pas quoi faire de son temps.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, lui dit-il en l'abordant et en montrant sa carte d'un air sérieux. Je suis un agent du FBI en civil. Pourriez-vous me renseigner ?

-Oui, bien sûr, sourit la fille de son plus beau sourire en regardant plus le visage de Dean que sa carte.

-Voilà, je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque de votre ville et donc de votre université mais je dois le faire en toute discrétion pour une affaire des plus urgentes et importantes. Le problème, comme vous devez le savoir, est que les personnes de l'extérieur ne peuvent y entrer sans autorisation et si je demande à mes supérieurs, c'est tout un tas de paperasses dingues à n'en pas finir. Pouvez-vous donc m'aider moi et votre gouvernement ?demanda Dean avec son air séducteur.

-Oh mais oui, bien sûr, répondit l'étudiante ravie. Venez avec moi. »

Dean suivit ainsi l'étudiante et ils atteignirent l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

« Attendez, est-ce que vous devez fournir la moindre explication puisque je suis avec vous ?

-Oh non, pas du tout, une fois l'entrée franchie, on ne vous embêtera pas. Je le sais pour être venue une fois avec une copine, autrement je n'y mets jamais les pieds, rigola-t-elle. »

Dean remit alors en question sa victoire en voyant que cette fille ne semblait pas vraiment faite pour être étudiante. Il la suivit tout de même. L'étudiante, d'un air orgueilleux pour impressionner Dean, montra sa carte d'étudiante à la femme qui se tenait à l'entrée, laquelle opina pour les laisser entrer tous les deux.

« Et voilà, le tour est joué ! Qu'est-ce que je suis forte, n'est-ce pas monsieur l'agent du FBI ?

-Oh oui, très courageuse, ça se voit tout de suite. Mais dites-moi mademoiselle, savez-vous s'il s'est passé des choses étranges et mystérieuses ces dernières années dans votre ville ?demanda Dean, voulant plutôt parler travail.

-Attendez que je réfléchisse…Ah si, attendez, je me souviens !s'exclama l'étudiante.

-Ah oui, vraiment ?espéra Dean l'espace d'un instant.

-Oui, l'année dernière, nous avons eu deux chats qui sont mystérieusement morts en tombant d'un toit, c'était horrible. Personne n'a encore trouvé d'explication, je crois. »

Dean fut tellement surpris qu'il en resta bouche bée. La fille prit sa réaction pour de l'intérêt et elle entreprit de tout lui raconter en détail. Dean ne tint plus tellement, pour une fois, cette fille commençait à l'agacer.

« D'accord, ça me sera très utile. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, il faut que je reste seul à fouiller dans les archives, c'est confidentiel. On se revoit plus tard, d'accord ? Et puis j'ai un appel urgent sur mon portable, merci de votre précieuse collaboration, dit-il en faisant semblant que son portable vibrait. »

La fille une fois partie avec un grand sourire, Dean s'effondra sur une chaise et soupira bruyamment. Un vrai pot de colle, cette fille, c'est dingue pensa-t-il. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs lui-même de penser une telle chose d'une fille aussi jolie. Mais retournant à ses affaires, il s'occupa de demander à la documentaliste tous les papiers qui lui étaient nécessaires.

Ainsi, ce fut complètement vidé qu'il revint trois heures plus tard au motel où Sam pianotait tranquillement sur son ordinateur. Il s'effondra sur un des lits :

« Tu en as mis du temps !dit Sam, surpris. Tu ne réussissais pas à entrer là-bas par ton charme naturel ?finit-il en se moquant.

-Oh si, j'ai réussi en peu de temps avec une fille assez peu intelligente, je dois l'admettre mais très canon, c'est certain. Alors à part son histoire du couple de chats tombés morts d'un toit, dit le frère aîné en levant les yeux au ciel, je n'ai trouvé seulement que ton histoire de ce matin, la maison hantée à la sortie de la ville mais il n'y a jamais eu de mort liée à cette maison. Et toi, du nouveau ?

-Non, rien de neuf malheureusement. A part cette histoire de maison hantée, cette ville est nette. Aucun crime, aucun suicide. Quelques délits par-ci, par-là mais rien de méchant et surtout rien de démoniaque. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps, soupira Sam en fermant d'un coup sec son ordinateur.

-Oui, moi aussi, je dois l'admettre, approuva Dean. Je serai d'avis d'aller ce soir à la maison y faire un tour et si vraiment il n'y a rien, on repart dès demain matin, tu es d'accord ?

-C'est ce que j'allais justement te proposer, dit Sam, surpris de la réaction de son frère. Papa a du se tromper sur ce coup-là ou nous surestimer, je ne sais pas.

-Ouais, sûrement, répondit Dean, déçu pour une fois de son père. »

Puis la nuit tomba et les deux frères allèrent à cette fameuse maison hantée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une découverte énigmatique

Quand ils arrivèrent, Dean et Sam découvrirent avec étonnement une assez belle maison, assez neuve et qui ne semblait pas du tout abandonnée. Elle était entourée d'une clôture bien entretenue et les passants pouvaient croire sans peine qu'elle était habitée.

« Euh Sam, tu es sûr que c'est cette maison-là ?demanda Dean, surpris.

-Oui, tout à fait, j'ai vérifié l'adresse et c'est la seule maison qui est à la sortie de la ville, il n'y en a pas d'autre, c'est certain. Mais si on défonce la porte et qu'elle est habitée, on va avoir quelques problèmes, je te l'accorde.

-On a qu'à demander de loin si elle est hantée, ça fera aussi bon effet, tu ne crois pas ? Ledit fantôme nous répondra sûrement en ricanant ou ce sera alors une ménagère en furie qui nous balancera son rouleau à pâtisserie, c'est comme on préfère. Moi, je choisis la première solution personnellement.

-Au moins, si on n'entre pas, approchons-nous. »

Faisant alors le moins de bruit possible, ils s'approchèrent d'une fenêtre et regardèrent à l'intérieur. Ils furent surpris de découvrir un salon assez bien meublé, sans toile d'araignée, un salon presque bourgeois. Mais une chose attira aussitôt leur regard : un fauteuil qui se balançait d'avant en arrière avec un peu au-dessus des bouffées de fumée tirées à intervalles réguliers. Se regardant en souriant, ils décidèrent de faire le tour pour entrer par la porte de derrière. Ils étaient soulagés d'enfin trouver une trace de paranormal dans cette ville. La porte de derrière ne grinçant aucunement, ils purent entrer sans la moindre difficulté et se poster derrière le salon, l'un et l'autre de chaque côté du mur, près de l'escalier. Mais un chuchotement juste au-dessus d'eux les fit sursauter. Ils levèrent la tête et virent dans une semi-obscurité une jeune fille qui leur dit tout bas :

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous allez complètement fausser mon affaire. Partez d'ici. »

Mais Dean et Sam, malgré leur grande surprise, se regardèrent et entreprirent alors de monter l'escalier pour discuter avec cette jeune fille. Le premier palier de l'escalier donnait directement une vue sur le salon par une mezzanine. C'était l'endroit idéal pour espionner le fantôme et il n'était pas étonnant que cette fille se trouvait postée ici. Dean et Sam la rejoignirent donc à cette place et lui trouvèrent un air légèrement mécontent. Pourtant Dean considéra qu'elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés qui lui tombaient à hauteur d'épaule.

« Alors, répondez-moi, enfin. Qui êtes-vous ?demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

-Très bien, nous allons vous le dire mais vous devrez ensuite faire de même. Nous sommes deux agents du FBI en civil. On enquête sur ce genre de phénomène.

-D'accord mais puis-je voir vos cartes avant tout ?demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-Oui, bien sûr, sourit Dean en sortant sa carte en même temps que Sam. Mais l'endroit étant assez étroit, Sam eut soudain un geste trop brusque en lui montrant sa carte et la fit tomber de la mezzanine. Le bruit de la chute, même s'il était assez sourd, fit disparaître aussitôt le fantôme.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, encore une nuit de gâchée !s'exclama la jeune fille. Il est vraiment trop susceptible celui-là. Et elle descendit l'escalier pour entrer dans le salon, à la place même où se trouvait le fantôme la minute d'avant, suivie de Sam et de Dean.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas assez fait attention, dit Sam, un peu confus.

-Non, je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne le vouliez pas. Je suis seulement déçue, voilà tout. D'ailleurs excusez-moi d'avoir été aussi brusque avec vous mais il y a tellement de gamins qui viennent se balader ici et se faire peur que ça m'agace au fil des jours, soupira-t-elle mais en leur souriant à tous deux.

-Mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui vous êtes, répéta Dean, impatient d'en connaître plus sur elle.

-Oh oui, navrée, je me nomme Mélinda Artwell. Je suis étudiante en littérature comparée à l'université d'à-côté, de Fairfield.

-Une étudiante en littérature qui étudie les fantômes ?demanda Sam, incrédule.

-Oui, je sais, c'est assez étonnant, sourit Mélinda mais c'est devenu ma spécialité. J'étudiais auparavant la littérature fantastique américaine mais ensuite j'ai voulu me rapprocher des faits réels et j'ai réussi à obtenir une autorisation pour comparer la littérature à la réalité quotidienne, au paranormal dans le nord-est des Etats-Unis. Ca a été difficile à obtenir et à cause de ça, tout le monde maintenant me croit dingue ou excentrique, surtout les autorités locales.

-Oui, on comprend tout à fait ce sentiment, admit Dean en souriant de son beau sourire, espérant faire de l'effet.

-Et ça fait combien de temps Miss Artwell que vous étudiez celui-ci ?demanda Sam, voulant rester professionnel et faisant les gros yeux à son frère pour son sourire séducteur.

-Ca fait aujourd'hui exactement trois semaines que je l'observe. Je devais seulement le faire pendant deux semaines mais les intrus l'ont fait fuir plus d'une fois. Moi-même, au début, je le faisais fuir et j'ai réussi à force de volonté à ce qu'il accepte ma présence et quand je lui en ai parlé, il a été tout à fait d'accord que je reste, à moins que je ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte.

-Quoi ?s'exclama Sam. Vous avez discuté normalement avec lui ?demanda-t-il en regardant son frère aussi surpris que lui.

-Oui, bien sûr, il n'est pas très bavard, c'est certain mais bon, même s'il est sauvage, ce n'est pas un mauvais esprit. Il est un peu bougon parfois mais ce n'est rien. »

Les deux frères ne savaient quoi penser exactement de cette fille qui semblait trouver tout à fait normal de discuter avec un fantôme. Dean préféra éclaircir les choses :

« Vous savez bien sûr que 99 des esprits sont malfaisants et deviennent des poltergeist, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien évidemment, c'est pour cela que j'apprécie de pouvoir travailler ici. C'est le premier qui ne m'ait pas chassé de sa maison. Et devant l'air étonné des frères, elle ajouta : Oui, parce que j'ai visité une bonne douzaine de maisons ou de lieux hantés depuis quelques années en fait et je voulais terminer par celui-ci.

-Mais vous êtes équipée pour ce genre de choses ?demanda Dean, surpris de voir une fille faire ça aussi tranquillement.

-Bien sûr, regardez. »

Et elle leur montra une petite mallette souple dans laquelle il y a avait une caméra, un pistolet, des munitions apparemment remplies de sel et de l'eau bénite.

« Mais, mais…comment savez-vous que ces trucs peuvent fonctionner ?s'exclama Sam.

-Parce que je m'étais très bien renseignée et qu'en les utilisant, j'ai vu leur effet, voilà tout. Depuis, je ne m'en sépare plus, dit-elle, satisfaite. »

Sam et Dean restèrent alors silencieux, ne sachant plus quoi lui dire, tellement elle semblait bien informée. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit, Mélinda, qui les avait bien observé à la clarté de la lune, leur dit, en fronçant les sourcils :

« Mais dites-moi, pourquoi deux agents du FBI s'intéresseraient soudain à un minable petit fantôme au fin fond d'une ville du Connecticut ? Parce que voyez-vous, si vous m'aviez présenté une carte de la NSA, là je n'aurai rien pensé de mal sur vous mais vu vos cartes de FBI, je dois dire, j'en suis navrée, que j'ai des doutes sur votre véritable identité et les motivations qui vous poussent à venir jusqu'ici.

Regardez par exemple cette carte, dit-elle en sortant une carte de la NSA de sa poche. Elle a été extrêmement difficile à faire, je dois dire, surtout avec la bande métallique tout autour qui signale l'authenticité de la personne ou le vol. Alors que celles du FBI n'ont pas ce genre de signalement, elles sont plus simples à fabriquer ou à voler. Alors qui êtes-vous réellement ? »

Les deux frères se trouvèrent soudain interloqués par ce soudain changement de comportement et le fait que personne n'avait jamais remis en doute avec autant de précision leur pseudo-statut les mettait mal à l'aise. Mais Dean reprit tout d'un coup son aplomb phénoménal et lui répondit en souriant :

« Désolée ma jolie mais nous n'allons pas te répondre pour l'instant, dit-il en la tutoyant soudain. Nous bossons sur le même genre de choses que toi, ça devrait te suffire. C'est classé top secret au FBI et nous ne devons pas dévoiler tout ce pour quoi nous sommes venus. »

Alors Sam reprit confiance en lui également grâce à l'aplomb de son frère et regarda la jeune étudiante du même air professionnel que Dean. Mélinda ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant tous les atouts et répliques dont ils faisaient preuve tous deux. Voyant que le jour était prêt à se lever, elle leur dit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte et en récupérant ses affaires :

« Très bien, messieurs les agents, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot « agents », mais j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir pour parler entre autres des avis de recherche avec vos photos qui figurent un peu partout dans tous les postes de police. A bientôt peut-être, ravie de vous avoir rencontré. »

Mais alors que Dean et Sam se préparaient à la rattraper, affolés de ces dernières paroles, Mélinda franchit la porte et disparut dans le brouillard.

Dean et Sam rentrèrent furieux et inquiets à leur motel, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir la visite de la police. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder sans arrêt à la fenêtre à chaque bruit suspect ou de moteur de voiture.

« Je te jure, Sam, si je la retrouve, je la tue pour nous causer des peurs pareilles !s'exclama Dean en ne pouvant pas tenir en place dans la chambre.

-Ah oui ? Je croyais que tu voulais l'épouser tout à l'heure à lui faire de pareils sourires ?sourit Sam en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

-Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer, comment pouvais-je savoir qu'elle savait qu'on était recherché, sans blague ?

-C'est facile. Tous les postes de police, même les plus petits ont reçus nos avis de recherche et…

-Et comment ça se fait, demanda Dean en n'écoutant pas son frère, qu'elle avait une véritable carte de la NSA dans sa poche ? De la NSA, Sam ! J'ai toujours été énervé de ne pas pouvoir m'en procurer une et voilà que cette fille beaucoup plus jeune que moi m'en sort une, comme ça !dit-il en claquant des doigts.

-Euh, Dean, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué sur le chemin mais moi aussi je suis énervé. Pourtant au moins, je me suis calmé. C'est avec une tête claire qu'on en saura plus sur elle. D'abord on connaît son nom entier, c'est suffisant pour lancer une recherche et voir si…

-Tu parles ! On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit son vrai nom !

-Ok, c'est vrai mais on commencera par là, déjà. Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi mais cette journée m'a épuisée physiquement et moralement, il faut que je dorme et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, ça te calmera. »

Dean, encore sur les nerfs, grogna quelques mots mais s'étendit également sur le lit jumeau.

Quand Dean se réveilla, assez tard dans la matinée, il s'aperçut que bien entendu, Sam était déjà levé. Absent de la chambre, il rentra quelques minutes après son réveil.

« Je vois que comme d'habitude, tu fais la grasse matinée.

-Eh ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de me reposer pour me calmer, je te signale !s'opposa Dean.

-Alors, tu es calmé ?lui demanda Sam en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, et en pleine forme d'ailleurs pour aller retrouver cette fille. Alors tu as des infos sur elle ?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de chercher, seulement le temps d'aller chercher nos cafés, répondit-il en donnant un des deux cafés à son frère.

-D'accord, merci. Cherchons d'abord sur ton ordinateur, ça nous évitera de sortir et d'être vus par les autorités et des gens bien renseignés. »

Sam ne rechercha que quelques minutes sur internet. Il appela Dean aussitôt :

« Regarde. Au moins elle a été honnête, voici sa fiche d'identité avec sa photo. Et tu disais qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune que toi, mais pas tant que ça. Elle n'a que deux ans de moins que toi, elle est née en juillet 1981.

-Vraiment ? Mais en tout cas elle paraît plus jeune que ça et même plus jeune que toi d'ailleurs.

-Mais c'est bizarre, ils n'indiquent même pas qu'elle est étudiante ici.

-Peut-être que les fiches d'identité n'indiquent pas ce genre de choses.

-Oui, sûrement. Mais ça n'indique pas son adresse non plus. En fait, ils ne mettent pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

-As-tu seulement pensé qu'elle pourrait être possédée par un démon comme c'était le cas pour Meg, qui semblait tout à fait normale ?réfléchit Dean.

-Oui, j'y ai pensé mais je ne pense pas qu'un démon aurait de telles armes contraires à sa nature avec lui. Et puis, à aucun moment, elle n'a tenté de nous attaquer, elle est simplement assez mystérieuse et franche, voilà tout.

-C'est vrai, tu dois avoir raison. Bon, eh bien, je vais à la chasse aux infos auprès d'elle, dit soudain Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attends, je viens avec toi, dit Sam en prenant sa veste.

-Oh non, pas question, je n'ai pas envie de nous faire repérer par les flics seulement parce que tu les as mal séduits. J'y vais seul. Toi, regarde si tu trouves autre chose sur elle au cas où je ferai chou blanc.

-Bon, d'accord, maugréa Sam, mais tu as intérêt à lui faire promettre de ne pas divulguer aux autorités qui nous sommes, sinon ça fera mal. Use de ton charme pour une bonne raison cette fois-ci. »

Dean, avec un sourire victorieux et sûr de lui, sortit et embarqua dans sa voiture.

Quand il gara sa voiture sur le parking du campus, il ne sut pas trop où il devait la chercher. Il se dit qu'à juste titre, une fille comme ça devait fréquenter assez souvent la bibliothèque, alors il s'y dirigea derechef. Mais quand il arriva à quelques mètres de l'entrée, il ne trouva d'autre solution que de s'asseoir sur un banc à côté et d'attendre en espérant qu'elle viendrait ce jour-là. Après une heure d'attente, il la vit enfin sortir de la bibliothèque, des livres sous le bras.

« Enfin, je réussis à te coincer, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu nous as très bien faussé compagnie hier soir ou plutôt ce matin. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander ton adresse.

-Je me doutais que je vous reverrai assez rapidement mais pas quelques heures après seulement. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tôt sur le campus ?

-Toi et seulement toi. Tu dois savoir pourquoi, je suppose ?

-Oui, je pense mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, je ne divulguerai rien aux autorités et d'ailleurs cela n'a jamais été mon intention.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi avoir mentionné ce détail pour fuir aussitôt dans la brume ?s'étonna Dean. »

Alors l'aîné des Winchesters fut très surpris car il vit Mélinda rougir, ce qu'il ne croyait pas capable venant de sa part. Apparemment, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question et se contenta de lui dire :

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous vous posez des questions, vous et votre frère et c'est normal…

-Pourquoi dites-vous que j'ai un frère…

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Je sais qui vous êtes, vous et votre frère Sam que j'ai vu avec vous cette nuit. Ce lieu est trop fréquenté, je préfère qu'on parle dans un endroit plus tranquille. Venez dans mon appartement, on y sera plus en sûreté. Et de toute façon, je dois y déposer mes bouquins. »

Dean accepta assez rapidement, ayant hâte d'aller chez elle, car même s'il la trouvait mystérieuse, il la trouvait aussi très mignonne. Mais Mélinda, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les logements étudiants, saisit la lueur dans ses yeux et lui dit en souriant :

« Mais ne pensez pas à autre chose car sachez que je ne suis pas du tout ce genre de fille. »

Dean, un peu déçu et mécontent de s'être fait découvrir, se contenta de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas la regarder directement.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'immeuble en question et qu'ils venaient d'y entrer, ils entendirent une exclamation et se retournèrent vivement : Dean reconnut avec embarras l'étudiante qui l'avait fait entrer la veille à la bibliothèque :

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé vous revoir si tôt, monsieur l'agent du FBI ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Ah, je sais, reprit-elle aussitôt sans lui donner le temps de répondre. Vous vouliez sûrement me voir, je vous manquais trop et vous étiez complètement perdu, c'est ça, hein ? »

Dean, autant surpris que choqué, n'arriva pas à trouver une réplique suffisante pour la faire taire. Mélinda sourit et dit à l'étudiante :

« Tiens, Philia, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vues, dis-moi. Ah, non, ne me dis rien, je crois savoir pourquoi je ne te voyais plus dans les parages car d'ailleurs l'agent du FBI ici présent m'en touchait deux mots il y a cinq minutes. Puis elle lui dit plus bas mais suffisamment fort pour que Dean entende : Il a l'impression tout comme moi que tu devais être partie te refaire le nez et les pommettes, non ? Attends, continua-t-elle en parlant de nouveau plus fort et en se tournant vers Dean. Dites-moi, vous m'avez bien dit cela ou je me trompe ? »

Dean était autant surpris que dépassé. Il sentit que Mélinda voulait le faire entrer dans son jeu pour se débarrasser de cette soi-disant Philia. Alors avec un air extrêmement réfléchi, il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, je crois, c'est vous qui m'avez dit ça et moi je vous ai répondu qu'elle avait du en plus se faire faire une teinture, qui se trouvait être complètement vieux jeu. »

En disant ces paroles, Dean eut envie d'exploser de rire, et encore plus quand Philia ouvrit des yeux exorbités et s'enfuit en courant après avoir pris un air horrifié et scandalisé. Dean et Mélinda éclatèrent alors de rire de concert et ne purent s'arrêter qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes.

« Mais comment savais-tu quoi répondre à ce pot de colle ?demanda Dean, toujours surpris.

-Je connais Philia depuis maintenant trois ans et j'avais remarqué que la seule chose qui pouvait la contrarier et nous la faire mettre à dos, était de critiquer son apparence physique. Ca provoque à chaque fois le même effet. Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que tout ce qu'on lui a reproché il y a cinq minutes est totalement vrai, je l'avais vérifié. Allez, suivez-moi, j'habite au premier étage. »

Lorsque Dean entra dans l'appartement de la jeune fille, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver un décor typique des jeunes étudiantes, avec beaucoup de goût et très bien entretenu. Mélinda posa ses livres sur une étagère de sa bibliothèque déjà très bien fournie et lui fit signe de la suivre dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Quand il y pénétra et que la lumière fut allumée, il découvrit avec stupéfaction les murs couverts d'articles de journaux, de photocopies de livres sur le paranormal et tout ce genre de choses que lui et Sam avaient l'habitude d'afficher dans leurs chambres d'hôtel. Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui demanda :

« Mais qui es-tu ?

-Ca, vous le savez déjà, je vous l'ai déjà dit cette nuit, soupira Mélinda en souriant légèrement.

-Très bien, alors je te repose la question à laquelle tu n'as pas voulu répondre sur le campus. Comment sais-tu qui nous sommes moi et mon frère et pourquoi nous l'as-tu dit ?

-Là, ça fait deux questions mais je vais tout de même vous répondre, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Je vous en prie, vous pouvez vous asseoir, lui dit-elle en lui montrant un fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

-En fait, de par mes nombreuses recherches sur le paranormal et les fantômes en particulier, j'ai été amenée à lire certains témoignages de personnes ayant vu ou vécu ce genre de phénomène et des personnes décrivaient parfois qu'elles avaient été sauvées par deux hommes et vos descriptions étaient à chaque fois les mêmes. J'ai fouillé pour en savoir plus et j'ai découvert qui vous étiez, Dean Winchester. Quant à votre seconde question, eh bien…

-Oui, quoi ?s'impatienta Dean, un peu agacé et gêné qu'elle semble en savoir autant sur lui.

-En fait, je dirais simplement, continua-t-elle en rougissant de nouveau et en baissant les yeux, que…je voulais vous impressionner un peu, voilà tout.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Une fille comme toi donne l'impression de tout vouloir faire, sauf de vouloir impressionner : tu sembles si sûre de toi et si maligne.

-Merci mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. J'ai l'habitude d'être comme ça avec les gens d'ici qui ne connaissent rien au paranormal. La plupart du temps, ils se contentent d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris mais l'ennui est que ça passe et qu'ensuite, ils m'insultent et se moquent de moi en me traitant de folle. C'était la première fois la nuit dernière que je rencontrais des vrais spécialistes et non des amateurs comme moi et j'avoue que j'ai voulu essayer de me hisser à votre hauteur, voilà. »

Dean n'en revenait pas d'entendre ces paroles ni même d'observer le changement de son comportement. Elle était maintenant très gênée et ne semblait plus du tout arrogante ou sans gêne, comme la nuit précédente. Il comprit qu'ayant pénétré dans cette pièce qui était son univers, il la voyait sous son vrai jour. Mais il se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait amené justement dans cette pièce, car elle devait savoir qu'elle y serait vulnérable. Mais elle répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne l'ait posée :

« J'ai donc voulu vous montrer qui j'étais vraiment quand vous m'avez posé toutes ces questions pour vous montrer que je n'étais ni dangereuse ni tellement mystérieuse. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez, vous et votre frère, une mauvaise opinion de moi, au contraire. J'apprécie trop votre travail pour ça. Alors me pardonnerez-vous pour l'inquiétude que j'ai pu vous causer à tous les deux ? »

Elle lui demandait d'une manière si simple et si touchante que Dean ne put lui en vouloir le moins du monde. Il se leva et alla directement lui embrasser le front, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il le faisait d'ailleurs ni pourquoi il ne l'embrassait pas carrément sur la bouche.

« Non, maintenant je ne t'en veux plus du tout, promis. Et je sais que Sam aura le même avis que moi en sachant ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Mélinda, autant surprise que gênée du petit baiser qu'il lui avait donné, soupira ensuite intérieurement, soulagée de l'avoir comme ami et non comme ennemi.

« Allez, on va voir mon frère, tu viens ? »

Mélinda approuva d'un joli sourire, heureuse d'avoir pu trouver des amis ayant les mêmes intérêts qu'elle. Puis elle le suivit hors de l'appartement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : De nouveau réunis

Quand Sam entendit l'Impala se garer près du motel, il fut tout de suite soulagé, ayant craint de possibles complications. Il se hâta d'ouvrir la porte mais fut surpris de voir Dean en compagnie de Mélinda.

« Dean, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Arrête de t'angoisser ou de te mettre en rogne, il faut plutôt que tu l'écoutes comme je l'ai fait moi-même il y a une demi-heure, dit son frère en entrant dans la chambre, suivi, d'un signe de Dean, de Mélinda.

-Mais Dean je croyais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance et que tu voulais…lui dit Sam en chuchotant assez bas pour ne pas être entendu de la jeune étudiante.

-Eh bien, elle m'a fait jamais d'avis et ce sera bientôt ton tour, tu vas voir, assura Dean.

-Très bien, vas-y, je t'écoute attentivement, dit Sam en s'adressant à Mélinda. »

Alors Mélinda lui expliqua, de la même manière qu'à Dean, ses recherches et ses motivations, appuyées assez souvent par des commentaires de Dean qui, par exemple lui décrivait sa pièce secrète pleine de fiches paranormales. Ainsi, à la fin de son monologue, Mélinda se tut et regarda timidement Sam, qui s'était progressivement détendu au fil de ses explications. Pour la rassurer, il lui sourit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois tout ce que tu me dis et je vois bien que tu n'as aucune mauvaise intention envers nous. Mais j'aurais juste une question qui me soucie et qui souciait Dean avant qu'il ne tombe sous ton charme, dit-il en souriant et en regardant son frère.

-Je t'en prie, Sam, vas-y, tu en as tout à fait le droit, dit-elle en le tutoyant à son tour.

-Alors comment se fait-il que tu as réussi à te procurer une carte de la NSA sachant toutes les difficultés qu'on peut avoir pour en obtenir une ?demanda Sam plus curieux que suspicieux, de même que Dean qui écouta attentivement aussi.

-Ah, je vois, sourit Mélinda. C'est une assez longue histoire ennuyante à mourir mais disons en deux mots que j'ai réussi il y a environ deux ans à me faire passer pour une nouvelle recrue de la NSA grâce à un déguisement qui me vieillissait de plusieurs années. J'ai réussi tous leurs tests, leurs entraînements, leur épreuve psychologique et même l'enquête à mon sujet sur ma fausse identité. Et dès lors qu'ils m'ont délivré une carte de la NSA en bonne et due forme, je suis partie et j'ai abandonné mon déguisement en faisant croire que j'avais été tuée par un serial-killer qui tuait des jeunes femmes dans la région. J'ai toujours été tranquille depuis.

-Oui, mais si on te considère comme morte, on peut croire que ta carte a été volée alors, remarqua Dean.

-C'est vrai mais les rares fois où je me suis vue obligée de la présenter, j'ai fait en sorte que mon nom d'agent ne remonte pas jusqu'à eux et ça a marché.

-Et comme ça, tu te déguises ?s'étonna Sam.

-Oui, ça m'est arrivé, surtout sur cette affaire d'NSA mais c'est rare autrement car j'ai horreur de ça. Je le fais car sinon quand j'enquête, les gens ne me prennent pas au sérieux et me prennent pratiquement pour une gamine, c'est agaçant.

-C'est vrai que tu fais plus jeune que ton âge, tu sais, admit Dean en souriant.

-Je m'en suis aperçue et j'apprécie ça plutôt que le contraire, je le sais bien mais quand on entre dans le monde des crimes, là, il y a une claire distinction entre ceux qui font adulte et qui sont donc admis comme vous deux dans le cercle privé des révélations fracassantes et ceux qui ne font pas adulte et rejetés à la maternelle, comme moi, ironisa Mélinda en souriant en coin.

-En tout cas, je te félicite Mélinda pour ton tour de force chez les grands de la NSA, ça a du être très difficile. Tu montres que tu es une vraie pro en tromperie.

-Oui, bravo, on peut reconnaître ton mérite, dit Sam à son tour.

-Merci à vous deux, rougit Mélinda, c'est un immense compliment qui me va droit au cœur venant de deux grands spécialistes et chasseurs comme vous. Merci, finit-elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux. »

Dean et Sam furent alors un peu gênés de la voir aussi embarrassée, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça en la complimentant. Sam eut alors une autre question à lui poser :

« Mais dis-moi la nuit dernière, pourquoi as-tu disparu juste au moment où l'aube arrivait ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. En fait, il allait se passer quelque chose et je ne voulais pas être là pour le voir. D'ailleurs j'espère que vous êtes partis à temps vous aussi pour ne pas voir ça.

-Pour ne pas voir quoi ?s'étonna Dean. On est partis aussitôt, alors on n'a rien vu. Explique.

-En fait, quand le jour arrive, le fantôme que vous avez entrevu se manifeste de nouveau mais sans être vu de personne et nettoie, entretient la maison et ses extérieurs.

-Pardon ?dit Sam, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Ben oui, c'est assez étrange et drôle en même temps quand on voit ça en personne mais aussi très effrayant. On voit distinctement quand on se poste devant la maison, bien caché, le balai être remué, les carreaux qui s'astiquent, la tondeuse qui passe, enfin tout pour entretenir convenablement une maison de cette importance. Je n'ai toujours pas compris cet esprit et je ne crois pas que ça arrivera. Je crois qu'il est tout simplement très maniaque de propreté et de rangement. »

Dean et Sam étaient interloqués, tellement un fantôme comme ça les surprenait. Puis rencontrant le regard de Mélinda, ils ne purent s'empêcher tous trois ensemble d'éclater de rire, en imaginant la scène se répéter chaque jour. Après ce fou rire commun, Mélinda se leva de sa chaise :

« Merci à vous deux, je suis enchantée de vous avoir rencontré, ça a été un réel et pur plaisir que je n'oublierai pas de toute ma vie.

-Quoi, tu t'en vas ?s'étonna Dean, déçu.

-Bien sûr car je suppose que puisque vous avez fini votre enquête ici, vous allez partir dès demain matin à la première heure, comme toujours, non ?sourit Mélinda, assez malheureuse intérieurement de devoir déjà les quitter.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais on ne voulait pas…dit Sam, un peu ennuyé aussi.

-Je comprends votre motivation de toujours bouger, je ferais pareil si je pouvais, soupira-t-elle. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit :

« Faites attention à vous lors de vos missions, leur dit-elle en les regardant une dernière fois.

-Merci, fais gaffe à toi aussi, ok ?lui répondit Dean. Je suis également ravi de te connaître, finit-il en souriant.

-Oui, moi aussi, Mélinda. J'espère qu'on se reverra, dit Sam à son tour.

-Peut-être un jour, sait-on jamais, répondit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique. »

Enfin, elle franchit la porte et partit.

Les deux frères se sentirent tous deux un peu bizarres après son départ, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas la laisser partir. Et pourtant, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans cette ville et que leur père s'était sûrement trompé ou avait vu quelque chose à l'époque qui n'était plus là maintenant. Et le lendemain matin, comme prévu, ils quittèrent la ville avec une once de regret.

Deux mois se passèrent.

Mélinda se réveilla dans un entrepôt désaffecté à quelques kilomètres de Fairfield. Il faisait nuit et apparemment elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là à cette heure tardive mais sa question eut alors une réponse alors qu'elle se mettait debout. Elle vit un homme s'avancer vers elle, avec des yeux particuliers, de couleur jaune. Il sourit en la voyant un peu perdue.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Mélinda, essayant de garder une voix ferme. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-C'est moi qui t'ait amené ici dans une intention que tu vas bientôt découvrir. Quant à qui je suis, je pense que tu en devines une partie, dit-il en la regardant attentivement.

-En effet, je pense que vous êtes un démon, bien que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup jusque là.

-Bravo, tu as deviné mais sache que je ne suis pas n'importe quel démon de bas étage.

-Je m'en doute car je sais que les plus puissants ont l'habitude de posséder n'importe quel être humain alors que les moins puissants ont une apparence, disons, plus effrayante et grossière.

-Je vois que tu as bien appris ta leçon. Et je pense que ce sera très intéressant qu'un de mes démons te possède à son tour, sourit-il avec méchanceté.

-Sans vous vexer, répondit-elle avec un air assuré même si ses mains tremblaient légèrement derrière son dos, je crois que ça va être malheureusement impossible. J'avais pensé un jour qu'une aussi horrible chose pouvait m'arriver et c'est pourquoi chaque matin, et cela, depuis plusieurs années, je bois de l'eau bénite mêlée à mon jus d'orange. Et malheureusement pour vous, j'ai vérifié : mon corps est entièrement protégé, des pieds jusqu'à la tête. »

Le démon prit alors un visage très énervé et essaya de lancer un de ses démons sous forme de fumée noire sur la jeune fille. Mais alors qu'il venait d'entrer en elle, il y eut un grand cri plaintif et la fumée noire ressortit quelques secondes plus tard pour partir aussitôt assez loin, sans que le démon aux yeux jaunes n'ait le temps de le retenir. Celui-ci prit un air encore plus furieux et dit à Mélinda qui souriait légèrement :

« Très bien, je vois que je t'avais sous-estimée mais puisque c'est ainsi, tu ne ressortiras jamais d'ici vivante. »

Et avec un sourire machiavélique, d'un seul regard il envoya Mélinda s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin et elle atterrit avec un gémissement contre une poutre. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever tant bien que mal, le front plein de sang, le démon s'était rapidement approché et s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup final quand…

…Sam se réveilla dans son lit en criant. Ce cauchemar, ou plutôt cette vision, l'avait tellement traumatisé que son front était rempli de sueur. Dean, à son cri, s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait mis la main sur son pistolet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sammy ? Tu sembles bouleversé.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas logique.

-Quoi, vas-y, raconte-moi ce que tu as vu, s'inquiéta Dean. »

Alors Sam entreprit de lui raconter en détail sa vision avec les paroles et les descriptions. Progressivement Dean prit un air inquiet et presque affolé.

« Bon, c'est sûr, il faut la sortir de là au plus vite, dit-il quand Sam eut terminé. Quand est-ce que ça doit arriver ?

-Je ne sais pas, Dean. Souvent j'ai mes visions très peu de temps avant le drame, c'est souvent la veille ou le jour même que ça se passe. Et on a trois états à traverser pour la rejoindre, j'ai peur que…

-Que quoi ? Qu'on n'ait pas le temps de la sauver ? Mais Sam, si tu as eu cette vision, c'est pour qu'on puisse la secourir, non ? Elle ne sait pas du tout à qui elle a affaire, on doit être présent. Regarde, il est une heure du matin, dit-il en regardant sa montre. En partant tout de suite, on a peut-être une chance. Allons-y. »

Sam opina, sans discuter, espérant que son frère serait aussi rapide à conduire qu'il pouvait l'être parfois. Mais alors qu'ils étaient en route pour Fairfield, Sam fit part à son frère de ses doutes :

« Mais, Dean, pourquoi voudrait-il s'en prendre à Mélinda ? Ce n'est pas quelques enquêtes sur des esprits qui peuvent déranger le démon. Il y a certainement autre chose qui nous échappe.

-Peut-être que c'est à cause de ça que Papa voulait qu'on aille là-bas. Il avait sûrement su à l'avance que le démon s'y pointerait et il voulait qu'on intervienne avant mais on n'a rien vu du tout, soupira Dean, énervé d'être parti deux mois plus tôt.

-Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'au cours des deux mois qu'on n'a pas vu Mélinda, elle a fait ou dit quelque chose qui l'a mise en danger. Après tout, on n'a eu aucune nouvelle d'elle et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a pu faire de son temps.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit à cause de ça, Sam.

-Pourquoi, tu as une idée, toi ?

-Non, aucune mais tout ce que je sais est qu'on doit la sauver probablement ce soir et seulement ensuite, on verra pourquoi, après l'avoir mise à l'abri.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas où elle pourrait être à l'abri de ce démon.

-Arrête de me saper le moral, tu veux. Je veux me concentrer pour arriver le plus rapidement, s'énerva Dean, plus inquiet qu'autre chose. »

Ils arrêtèrent donc leur discussion et se demandèrent par contre chacun de leur côté comment ils pourraient s'opposer à ce démon.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de Fairfield, la nuit était en train de tomber. Ils allèrent directement à l'entrepôt, se doutant que Mélinda devait déjà s'y trouver, inconsciente.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si le démon se présente ?demanda Sam, angoissé. Je te rappelle qu'on n'a ni le colt ni rien de susceptible pour lui faire un tant soit peu de mal.

-Eh bien, je crois que pour une fois, la fuite sera la meilleure solution, répondit Dean, un peu ennuyé. Nous voilà arrivé. Montre-moi l'endroit où tu voyais la scène, je te suis. »

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du rêve de Sam, ils ne trouvèrent rien ni personne.

« Tu es sûr que c'est là ?demanda Dean, surpris.

-Oui, bien sûr, je reconnais même la poutre qu'a heurtée Mélinda un peu plus loin. Mais elle devrait être là.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas pour ce soir, et ce serait bien, on aurait le temps de la prévenir demain matin.

-Ouais, sûrement mais pourtant j'ai un doute, je sens que c'est ce soir. Attendons un peu, s'il-te-plaît, il n'est pas encore très tard, ça peut encore arriver.

-Ok, c'est toi le médium. »

Ils attendirent une heure et demie à marcher en rond et à surveiller les alentours. Mais alors qu'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés du lieu, Sam se retourna soudainement, comme s'il avait senti quelque chose et vit Mélinda, étendue sur le sol, inconsciente :

« Mais elle n'était pas là il y a dix secondes, comment c'est possible ?demanda Dean, n'y comprenant rien.

-Je n'en sais rien mais allons-nous en tout de suite, il est encore temps. »

Mais alors que Dean prenait Mélinda dans ses bras avec Sam à ses côtés, ils virent le démon s'approcher d'eux. Ils n'en menèrent du coup pas très large.

« Bonsoir, dit le démon en souriant. Je dois dire que même si je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ce soir, il faut tout de même avouer qu'il n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez accouru. Puis se tournant vers Sam, il lui demanda : tu as eu une vision, n'est-ce pas, Sammy ? Tu as vu ce qui allait se produire, non ?

-Viens Sam, on s'en va, dit soudain Dean, sachant comment la discussion allait tourner.

-Allez, accordez-moi quelques minutes pour nos retrouvailles quand même.

-Jamais, espèce d'ordure !s'exclama Dean.

-Oh Dean, regarde, c'est malin, tu viens de réveiller la belle endormie dans tes bras, dit le démon en ricanant. »

Et en effet, Mélinda émergeait seulement et se demanda bien ce qu'elle faisait là :

« Dean, Sam, pourquoi êtes-vous ici et comment suis-je arrivée ? Et qui est-ce ?demanda-t-elle enfin en montrant le démon.

-Ca, ma chère, il faut le demander gentiment pour le savoir mais sache qu'un démon de mon importance s'intéresse à toi.

-Ne l'écoute pas, Mélinda, il ne fera que t'embrouiller l'esprit, lui chuchota Dean, après l'avoir déposée à terre.

-Toi, la ferme !s'énerva le démon en projetant Dean sur un poteau juste derrière lui : Dean ne pouvait plus bouger. Sam, qui s'était avancé pour défendre son frère eut le même sort sur le poteau juste à côté. Seule Mélinda était libre de ses mouvements.

« Bien, à nous deux ma chère Mélinda. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un pouvoir susceptible de m'intéresser, est-ce vrai ?demanda le démon en souriant. »

Dean et Sam se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je ne vois pas de ce dont vous parlez, dit Mélinda.

-Mais si, j'en suis sûr. Montre-moi la force dont tu es capable et là, j'aviserai.

-Quoi ?s'étonna-t-elle. Vous me croyez dotée d'une force surhumaine ?

-Ce n'est pas que je le crois, je le sais voilà tout, assura le démon, convaincu.

-Alors là, désolée de vous décevoir monsieur le démon, sourit-elle en se rapprochant de Dean et Sam, mais sur ce coup-là, vous êtes mal renseigné. Je dois y aller maintenant en espérant ne jamais vous revoir. »

Et soudain, elle prit dans chaque de ses mains les bras de Dean et de Sam et disparut de la vue du démon, complètement interloqué et furieux.

Quand elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans son appartement avec Dean et Sam, ils la regardèrent comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Mais Mélinda n'en tint pas compte et lui dit en pressant le ton :

« Suivez-moi, vite, » leur dit-elle en allant dans sa pièce secrète. L'ayant suivie, les deux frères entrèrent dans la pièce, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi ils le faisaient, puis Mélinda ferma la porte derrière eux et traça un symbole sur la porte avec une craie. Enfin, après avoir fini, elle se tourna vers eux.

« Oui, je sais, vous attendez des explications et je vais vous en donner dans un instant. Donc d'abord, pour répondre à votre principale question, du comment, je vous répondrais surtout que j'ai un pouvoir, celui de transplaner ou de me téléporter, comme vous voulez.

-Transplaner, comme dans Harry Potter ? demanda Dean en souriant.

-Oh, je vois Dean que nos goûts se rejoignent pour ça, oui, comme dans Harry Potter. Je peux donc en une seconde me déplacer d'un lieu à un autre, sans que la distance plus ou moins grande ne me pose de problème. Et, ce que je ne savais pas jusqu'à maintenant, je peux donc emmener des personnes avec moi.

-Quoi, tu n'avais jamais essayé jusqu'à ce soir ?s'étonna Sam, assez affolé du fait que les choses auraient pu mal tourner.

-Non mais je savais que je pourrais réussir. Normalement nous allons être tranquilles pour cette nuit avec ce symbole que j'ai tracé, il ne peut pas nous repérer.

-Tu connais ce démon ?demanda Dean, surpris.

-Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu mais je m'étais renseigné sur une possible intervention de puissant démon un jour et j'avais étudié les protections au cas où.

-Comme celle de boire de l'eau bénite dans ton jus d'orange depuis plusieurs années ?sourit Sam.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?s'étonna Mélinda à son tour.

-Parce que comme toi, j'ai un pouvoir : j'ai des visions prémonitoires et la nuit dernière, je t'ai vue te faire tuer par ce démon, donc nous sommes accourus.

-Oui et je vous remercie pour ça. Vous êtes formidables d'être venus exprès pour ça. Mais on aurait dit que ce démon vous connaissait personnellement depuis longtemps, je me trompe ?

-Non, pas du tout. C'est lui qui a tué notre mère et aussi ma petite amie il y a presque deux ans, dit Sam.

-Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, répondit Mélinda en baissant les yeux.

-Il a du sentir que nous étions trop attachés à toi et a voulu te tuer mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas le faire de la même manière que pour Maman et Jess.

-Vous…vous êtes vraiment attachés à moi ?s'étonna Mélinda en souriant.

-Euh, oui…un peu, répondit Dean en ne sachant plus où se mettre.

-Merci, et sachez que c'est réciproque, sourit Mélinda en les regardant tendrement.

-Alors comme ça, tu as ce pouvoir depuis longtemps ?demanda Sam, voulant changer de sujet.

-Depuis environ cinq ans, je crois. J'étais surprise et effrayée au début mais j'ai appris à m'en servir. Et c'est très pratique : pas besoin de voiture ni d'aucun moyen de transport. Je fais attention à chaque fois que je disparais et voilà.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas entendu partir le soir où on s'est rencontré ?demanda Dean avec un clin d'œil.

-Tout à fait, tu as deviné.

-Bon, c'est bien tout ça, on rencontre parfois des gens avec des pouvoirs et moi, toujours rien, je dois être anormal, je pense, se plaignit soudain Dean avec une petite moue.

-Mais non, c'est le contraire, Dean, dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils, c'est toi qui est normal et je préférerai n'avoir aucun pouvoir, ça m'éviterait des maux des têtes et des cauchemars.

-Non, moi, ça me va très bien. A part l'intervention de ce démon ce soir, mon pouvoir ne m'a offert que des satisfactions, dit Mélinda en réfléchissant. »

Alors, Dean, même s'il n'ajouta rien, fut un peu jaloux de ces pouvoirs dont il était entouré mais essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'après tout, ces pouvoirs n'apportaient qu'ennuis et démons. Le jour se leva alors qu'ils étaient tous trois silencieux, chacun dans ses pensées.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux te trouver une cachette assez sûre pour que le démon ne te retrouve pas, dit soudain Dean à Mélinda.

-Si tu veux mais je pense qu'il faudra une bonne dose de symboles et de chance pour qu'un démon pareil ne me retrouve pas au moins une fois.

-Très bien, tu restes alors ici, lui dit Sam, et on va chercher un endroit sûr à 100.

-Ok, c'est vous les pros mais sachez que je ne resterai pas éternellement cachée, sinon je finirai soit par faire une dépression soit par devenir invisible, ce qui là, ne me plaira pas, ironisa-t-elle légèrement. Faites attention de ne pas croiser son chemin, au moins.

-Promis, on fera attention, lui assura Dean en souriant. »

Puis ils quittèrent son appartement.

Ils décidèrent de prendre une chambre dans le même motel que deux mois auparavant. Arrivés là-bas, Sam décida de chercher sur internet des endroits sûrs pendant que Dean contactait Bobby par téléphone pour lui demander des conseils. Après environ une demi-heure de recherche, tous deux mirent en commun leurs résultats.

« Pour Bobby, ce n'est pas gagné. Il n'a su trouver aucun lieu sécurisé. Il m'a dit que si cela avait été un démon de niveau moyen, il aurait pu mais là, c'est quasiment impossible avec un de cette importance. Je lui ai expliqué le type de symbole que Mélinda avait inscrit pour ne pas se faire repérer mais il m'a affirmé que malheureusement ça ne durait que quelques jours, qu'il réussirait à briser cette bulle. Et toi, quelque chose d'encourageant ?

-En fait, non, je n'ai rien trouvé non plus mais dix minutes m'ont suffi pour explorer toutes les pistes, admit Sam, un peu gêné.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps autrement ? Je te voyais sans arrêt sur ton ordinateur : que cherchais-tu ?s'étonna Dean.

-En fait…ne te mets pas en colère pour ça mais disons que j'approfondissais le profil de Mélinda., dit Sam un peu ennuyé.

-Pardon ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu la crois mauvaise ou quoique ce soit de ce genre.

-Non, pas du tout mais…disons que ça m'étonne que le démon s'intéresse à elle, tu sais très bien qu'il ne choisit personne au hasard : regarde mon cas, par exemple.

-Toi, c'est différent. Mais il doit se tromper avec elle, il s'est même trompé sur le pouvoir qu'il croyait qu'elle avait.

-N'empêche qu'elle a bel et bien un pouvoir, Dean, tu ne peux pas nier que tu as été surpris, voire effrayé quand elle nous a transporté en deux secondes de l'entrepôt à son appartement.

-Bon, ok, j'étais un peu choqué mais bon… »

Mais Dean ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant que Sam avait en partie raison. Mais même s'il devait admettre ce fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à la bonté de Mélinda. C'est curieux qu'il demanda à Sam après quelques minutes :

« D'accord, dis-moi alors ce que tu as trouvé sur elle ?dit-il à contrecœur.

-En fait, ne trouvant pas grand-chose dans sa vie actuelle, j'ai fouillé dans ses origines. Et j'ai eu une grande surprise : notre amie a été adoptée.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ?

-Je l'ignore mais ce qui va te surprendre est qu'en fait, elle n'est pas née ici à Fairfield ou dans la région mais elle est née à Lawrence dans le Kansas.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est incroyable qu'elle soit de la même ville que nous. Et ses parents biologiques, qui sont-ils ?

-Alors là, mon vieux, impossible de le savoir. Je n'ai que deux initiales : A.T.

-Ca ne nous donne pas grand-chose, ça, admit Dean, un peu déçu.

-Non mais en lui demandant en personne, on aura certainement plus de réponses. »

Sur ces paroles, ils sortirent la retrouver à son appartement. Elle fut bien entendu surprise de les revoir déjà.

« Alors, avez-vous trouvé un abri sûr et vous êtes dans une impasse ?demanda-t-elle en devinant la réponse à leurs visages.

-Non, désolée Mélinda, on n'a rien trouvé, répondit Dean.

-Mais on aimerait que tu nous éclaires sur tes parents biologiques car on sait que tu as été adoptée, dit Sam en voulant entrer dans le vif du sujet, ce qui lui valut un regard de reproche de son frère.

-Ah, vous le savez alors…dit-elle avec des larmes lui venant aux yeux. Je vous en prie, ne me demandez rien sur mes différents parents adoptifs…

-Non, ce n'était pas notre intention, répondit Sam, ennuyé de sa vive réaction.

-En fait, je ne connais pratiquement rien de mes parents biologiques, je sais seulement qu'ils avaient donné un faux nom à la mairie, que vous trouverez facilement en allant à la mairie d'ici qui avait fait suivre mon dossier d'adoption. Mais ça ne vous donnera rien, c'est certain.

-D'accord, merci, on va y aller et on revient aussitôt, lui répondit Dean avec douceur. »

Mélinda ne pouvait plus les regarder et fuyait leurs regards, tellement elle était en pleurs et semblait bouleversée par ces souvenirs remontés à la surface. Dean et Sam quittèrent son appartement, assez perturbés eux aussi mais par l'ennui qu'ils lui avaient causé.

Obtenir son acte de naissance et d'adoption fut un jeu d'enfant pour eux, comparé à la bibliothèque, grâce à leurs insignes. Ce fut Sam qui découvrit le premier le nom du père naturel de Mélinda :

« Voilà, les initiales s'éclairent : il s'appelle Arthur Trelawl mais il n'y a pas d'autre indication.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, Sam ! s'exclama Dean. Redis-moi le nom.

-C'est Arthur Trelawl. Je ne vois pas ce qui… Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne te sens pas bien ?demanda Sam en voyant son frère pâlir à grande vitesse. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de regarder attentivement le document où était inscrit le nom comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

« Dean, réponds-moi, que se passe-t-il, tu connais cet homme ?s'inquiéta Sam.

-Oui, je le connais, répondit Dean avec l'ombre d'un sourire et toi aussi tu le connais : c'est Papa. Il a de rares fois emprunté ce pseudonyme. Mélinda est donc notre sœur. »

Les deux frères restèrent quelques minutes, abasourdis par cette soudaine révélation à laquelle ils avaient peine à croire.

« Mais c'est impossible, Dean, dit Sam en n'y croyant pas. Je veux dire…pourquoi Papa ne nous a-t-il jamais parlé d'elle durant tout ce temps ? Il aurait pu, je pense. C'est d'une importance capitale.

-Oui, je sais mais souviens-toi de son mail il y a deux mois. Il voulait qu'on vienne ici en urgence. Il disait que c'était une « information cruciale sur notre famille » et qu'il l'avait apprise peu de temps avant. Il nous demandait de « reconstituer le dernier morceau du puzzle de notre famille », tu te souviens ? Tout coïncide, Sam, absolument tout : la tendresse qu'on a envers elle, la protection qu'on veut lui assurer et même la vision que tu as eue. C'est bien notre sœur et je dois t'avouer que même si je suis extrêmement surpris, j'en suis aussi très heureux.

-Tu as raison, Dean et moi aussi, j'en suis heureux. Mais comment se fait-il que Papa et Maman l'aient faite adopter au lieu de l'élever avec nous, ou plutôt avec toi puisque je n'étais pas encore né ? Ils devaient avoir une bonne raison, tout de même. »

Dean ne répondit pas, ne sachant quoi penser non plus car ses parents l'étonnaient pour une fois de ne pas avoir joué les parents modèles qu'il croyait qu'ils avaient toujours été.

« Mais avant d'annoncer une telle nouvelle à Mélinda, peut-être faudrait-il mieux faire faire une analyse ADN pour être fixé, non ?proposa Sam, encore incrédule.

-D'accord, tu t'en charges alors.

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais de nouveau téléphoner à Bobby puis à Ellen. Ce sont de vieux amis de Papa et il leur a peut-être un jour parlé d'elle, sait-on jamais ? »

Ainsi, ils partirent chacun de leur côté à la recherche de la vérité. Après deux heures, Sam retrouva Dean au motel :

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu as niveau ADN ?lui demanda Dean.

-Bonne nouvelle, sourit Sam. Mélinda est bien notre sœur. J'ai réussi à trouver un test ADN qu'elle avait effectué il y a dix ans pour une petite maladie génétique qui s'est résorbée ensuite. Je l'ai fait comparer à la mienne par un généticien qui m'a affirmé qu'on était bien frère et sœur environ à 99.

-Mais pourquoi avais-tu un test de ton ADN sur toi ?s'étonna Dean.

-Ce n'est rien : c'est juste qu'en commençant mes études à la fac, j'avais participé à un truc qui faisait faire les tests ADN gratuitement et anonymement, dit Sam, un peu gêné. Je l'ai gardé comme ça sur moi depuis le temps, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

-Peut-être espérais-tu prouver que tu n'appartenais pas à notre famille, non ?lui lança Dean, contrarié.

-Ecoute, ne te mets pas dans cet état. C'était juste après m'être disputé avec Papa et être parti de chez nous, j'étais dans un état d'esprit différent, voilà tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça a bien servi pour aujourd'hui.

-Oui, c'est ça. »

Dean resta le visage contrarié, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser de ce qu'avait fait son frère. Mais il se ressaisit en pensant qu'il avait maintenant une sœur qu'en fait il appréciait énormément. Sam, lui aussi, fut content de savoir qu'ils avaient une sœur.

« Tu sais, reprit Dean en réfléchissant, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui m'intriguait, surtout dans son regard en fait.

-Dans son regard ?

-Oui et maintenant que je sais qui elle est, je me rends compte qu'elle a les mêmes yeux que Maman.

-Quoi ?s'étonna Sam. Mais comment peux-tu te souvenir…

-J'avais quand même quatre ans, Sam. Et regarde sur cette photo, dit-il en sortant une photo de leur mère en gros plan, où elle tenait Dean dans ses bras.

-Effectivement, on retrouve le même regard, sourit Sam.

-Et en plus, j'ai trouvé autre chose alors que je n'arrivais pas à joindre Ellen. Regarde le pseudonyme de Papa et maintenant compare-le au nom de famille de Mélinda.

-Mais…c'est une anagramme, dit soudain Sam après quelques secondes.

-En effet, ce qui est une preuve supplémentaire.

-Et tu as réussi à avoir Ellen ou Bobby au téléphone ?

-Non, Ellen ne répondait pas mais j'ai eu Bobby qui m'a semblé être bien embarrassé au téléphone quand je lui ai raconté cette histoire et il m'a dit de passer chez lui avec Mélinda et que là, il saurait tout nous dire.

-Génial, dit Sam, soulagé. On va enfin connaître une partie de cette histoire.

-Oui et j'ai hâte, crois-moi. Mais il va falloir annoncer en douceur cette nouvelle à notre sœur, sinon elle risque d'avoir un sacré choc, sourit Dean, heureux de pouvoir considérer Mélinda comme leur véritable sœur. »

Mais alors qu'ils se préparaient à sortir, Sam se prit la tête dans les mains, et s'agenouilla par la douleur atroce qui lui perçait le crâne. Dean se précipita vers lui, très inquiet, pour le soutenir et vit Sam émerger quelques minutes après.

« Dean, on doit partir maintenant, c'est urgent !s'exclama Sam en essayant de se lever tant bien que mal.

-Quoi ? C'est le démon ?demanda Dean, affolé par l'expression de son frère.

-Oui, il a réussi à entrer chez Mélinda. »

Ils se précipitèrent le plus vite possible chez elle mais quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent la porte d'entrée entrouverte, avec une fissure au milieu. Poussant la porte, ils découvrirent l'appartement en chantier, comme si un ouragan était passé là mais même après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Mélinda.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un mystère démoniaque

Quand Mélinda se réveilla en sursaut, elle fut vite étonnée de ne pas se retrouver attachée. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était dans un endroit assez sombre, sans fenêtre, sans aucune trace d'indication du lieu où elle se trouvait, ce qui l'ennuya énormément. Mais elle n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir car quelques minutes après son réveil, elle vit le démon aux yeux jaunes apparaître devant elle. Il la regarda en souriant ironiquement, en voyant son désarroi :

« Alors, bien dormi ?

-On ne dort pas vraiment bien quand on vous assomme et vous enlève, ça perturbe très légèrement, répondit-elle en essayant de garder confiance en elle.

-Désolé, Mélinda, je devais faire cela. Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à briser cette protection que tu avais tracée autour de toi. Il m'a fallu un peu d'aide pour te trouver un peu plus tôt que prévu, avant que tes frères ne viennent te chercher.

-Pardon, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?demanda Mélinda, ne comprenant pas ses derniers paroles. Je n'ai pas de frères, vous déraillez complètement, comme pour mon pouvoir, d'ailleurs.

-Je veux bien admettre que mes renseignements n'étaient pas fiables à 100 pour la nature de ton pouvoir et d'ailleurs j'ai fait regretter cette grossière erreur à mon informateur mais pour ce qui est de ta famille, sache que là, je tiens cette information de moi-même. Alors, aucun doute possible, Dean et Sam Winchester sont bien tes frères.

-Quoi ?s'exclama Mélinda. Dean et Sam seraient mes…Mais, c'est…c'est impossible. Ils m'auraient dit qu'ils étaient mes frères… C'est évident que je serai ravie d'être leur sœur mais ce ne pourrait être que dans mes rêves car je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être la réalité.

-Et pourtant, ça l'est. Ils viennent tout juste de l'apprendre eux-mêmes. Mais je ne vais pas te raconter ni pourquoi ni comment puisque tout ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout car mon seul but est…

-…de me tuer, je sais, finit Mélinda en finissant sa phrase, d'un geste las. D'accord, j'ai compris mais pourquoi au lieu de parler sans arrêt que vous n'en finissez pas une bonne fois pour toutes ?

-Oh…Je vois que Sam t'a parlé de sa vision. Mais vois-tu, depuis, j'ai réfléchi…

-Vraiment, vous en êtes capable, tiens…ironisa Mélinda.

-Je vois que tu tiens de ton frère Dean, lui aussi aime beaucoup cacher ses vrais sentiments et…

-Si vous en veniez à ce que vous voulez, je préférerai, au lieu de critiquer mon soi-disant frère car même s'il ne l'est pas, je l'apprécie énormément, alors abstenez-vous de parler de lui ou de Sam, dit Mélinda, agacée du comportement du démon.

-Très bien. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Vois-tu, je ne veux plus te tuer mais je veux te convertir au mal, dit-il en savourant ses paroles.

-C'est ça, et vous croyez peut-être encore au père Noël pendant qu'on y est ! Vous savez très bien vous-même que je ne renoncerai jamais de ma vie au bien. Je ne pourrai jamais faire le mal, non jamais, surtout à la manière d'un démon.

-Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amenée chez un grand ami afin de te convaincre définitivement. Allez, tu peux venir, dit-il en se tournant vers le mur à droite. »

Alors Mélinda vit apparaître un démon entièrement noir mais elle avait du mal à distinguer sa silhouette ou même à quoi il pouvait ressembler, tellement l'obscurité était dense. Seule sa couleur noire et sa grande taille la frappaient. Mais ce qui la frappa encore plus et ce qui l'effraya complètement est que lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle vit dans sa bouche difforme, des dents très aiguës et acérées avec quelque chose au fond de sa gorge qui lui faisait horreur rien que par la sensation. Le démon aux yeux jaunes se tourna de nouveau vers elle, satisfait de l'effet de son compagnon :

« Alors, veux-tu mieux connaître mon ami ici présent ?dit-il en souriant.

-Sans façon franchement mais qui est-il ?demanda Mélinda en essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

-Ah, je n'attendais que cette question. Voici le démon des cauchemars. Dès qu'il est très proche de toi, il te fait revivre un à un en détail tous les pires souvenirs de ton existence…

-Quoi ?s'étonna Mélinda avec frayeur. Comme les détraqueurs, alors…

-Comme qui ?

-Ce n'est rien. Mais ils ne prennent pas les âmes, au moins ?demanda-t-elle pour se rassurer.

-Ah non, pas encore et puis, ça ne servirait plus à grand-chose après. Mais sache que si tu attendais de trop pour te résoudre, tes cauchemars deviendraient omniprésents, même sans sa présence et tu deviendrais folle sans aucun moyen de guérison. Alors j'espère que tu sauras te décider à temps car je ne veux pas d'une dingue à mon service.

-Je n'accepterai jamais !s'indigna Mélinda.

-Ah vraiment ?sourit-il. Car il me semble pourtant que tes pires souvenirs sont quand même assez nombreux et cauchemardesques, je me trompe ? D'ailleurs quand j'ai parlé à notre ami de ce que tu avais vécu, il en a trépigné d'impatience car il n'avait jamais eu un cas aussi jubilatoire que le tien…

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez…dit-elle en pâlissant très rapidement.

-Non, c'est vrai, je n'en connais qu'un échantillon. Mais je te rassure, si tu as oublié des détails de ces souvenirs, tu vas te les rappeler avec une grande précision désormais…Bon, je vous laisse entre vous. Et…si tu décides d'arrêter ce cycle cauchemardesque, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, je ne serai pas loin. En plus, je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'échapper grâce à ton pouvoir puisqu'il ne fonctionne que lorsque tu sais à quel lieu exact tu te trouves. A bientôt. »

Et avec un immense sourire, il partit de la pièce en laissant Mélinda seule avec le démon. Celui-ci, avide, s'avança rapidement vers elle et les cauchemars commencèrent la seconde d'après, puissants et effrayants…

Pendant ce temps, Dean et Sam avaient cherché sans succès une trace qui les conduirait vers Mélinda dans l'appartement dévasté de celle-ci mais rien ne permettait le début d'une piste. Ils allèrent à l'entrepôt, dans l'espoir que le démon aux yeux jaunes l'ait ramenée une fois de plus là-bas mais comme ils l'avaient deviné, ils n'y trouvèrent rien ni personne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Dean ?demanda Sam, désemparé. Il l'a enlevée et maintenant aucun élément ne nous permet de la retrouver. Je n'ai même plus de vision qui me permettrait de l'aider.

-Je ne sais pas, Sam, répondit Dean, très inquiet également. On n'a qu'une seule chose à faire maintenant. Aller voir Bobby pour en connaître plus sur ses origines et peut-être qu'à partir de certains éléments qui nous sont inconnus jusqu'ici, on pourra la retrouver. Allez, viens, ne perdons pas espoir. »

Très rapidement, ils partirent de Fairfield dans l'espoir que Bobby pourrait leur fournir des réponses. Ils n'arrivèrent chez leur ami que le lendemain et dès qu'il vit les deux garçons Winchesters, Bobby se douta de ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Alors, vous n'êtes que deux ? Je suppose que je ne vais pas encore avoir le plaisir de connaître votre sœur ?demanda Bobby quand il leur ouvrit la porte.

-Non, Bobby, tu te doutes pourquoi. Le démon qu'on pourchasse l'a enlevé et on vient chez toi en quête de réponses au sujet de notre sœur et pourquoi nos parents ont pu l'abandonner, répondit Dean. Papa a du te dire certaines choses, depuis le temps, non ?

-En effet, soupira Bobby mais c'est une longue histoire que normalement j'aurai du raconter en présence de votre sœur puisque c'est elle qui est concernée.

-Oui mais si on veut la retrouver en bonne santé, tu dois tout nous dire à nous d'abord, affirma Sam.

-Très bien, vous avez gagné. De toute façon, je préfère vous raconter ça à vous deux plutôt que pas du tout et qu'il soit trop tard. En fait, vos parents avaient été très surpris d'attendre un autre enfant car Dean, tu n'avais qu'un peu plus d'un an seulement à l'époque de cette nouvelle mais malgré leur surprise, ils étaient heureux puisqu'ils apprirent que c'était une fille. Mais alors que tout se passait merveilleusement bien et que la petite venait d'avoir environ un mois, tout commença, soupira-t-il une fois de plus.

-Tout quoi ?demanda Dean.

-Les menaces de mort sur Mélinda. Chaque jour, des lettres anonymes étaient envoyées à vos parents sur leur bébé et c'était de plus en plus grave.

-Quel genre de menaces ? Démoniaques ?demanda Sam à son tour.

-Non, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elles contenaient mais vos parents étaient réellement terrifiés. Ils pensaient qu'un dingue en voulait à leur petite fille pour une raison inconnue. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne s'en prenait qu'à elle et non à toi aussi Dean, vu que tu avais dans les deux ans. Ils engagèrent des détectives et même le FBI s'en mêla mais rien à faire. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune piste. Un jour, alors que ça faisait exactement deux semaines que ça durait, votre mère fut attaquée avec le bébé alors qu'elle allait faire des courses. C'était un homme selon votre mère, qui était masqué et qui voulut tuer Mélinda dans son landau avec un couteau. Heureusement des flics purent s'interposer mais l'agresseur s'enfuit et ils ne le retrouvèrent pas. Alors le FBI conseilla et imposa presque à vos parents que la seule solution était l'adoption. Ils devraient l'abandonner pendant un temps pour écarter la menace et après quelques années, ils pourraient la récupérer.

-Mais…ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, s'étonna Dean. Ils ne l'ont jamais revue. Est-ce à cause du démon et du meurtre de Maman que Papa a abandonné l'idée de la reprendre ?

-Non, pas du tout. Alors que vous aviez tous deux environ quatre et huit ans, votre père a tout fait pour retrouver sa fille car il sentait que la menace qui avait pesé sur elle avait pu être démoniaque et non humaine, comme il l'avait pensé à l'époque. Il voulait la protéger coûte que coûte avec vous deux mais…

-Mais quoi ?s'impatienta Dean.

-Mais le service d'adoption avait complètement changé le nom et le prénom de Mélinda. Pour le nom, ils ne s'étaient pas compliqués, ils avaient fait seulement une anagramme du pseudonyme de votre père mais ils avaient en plus changé son prénom.

-Quel était-il auparavant alors ?s'informa Sam.

-Vos parents l'avaient nommée Lily, comme la grand-mère de Mary. John ne pouvait pas alors se douter de son identité.

-Mais…pourquoi avoir fait cela ?s'étonna Dean.

-Le service d'adoption recevait une commission assez généreuse quand ils faisaient adopter des enfants et plus ils en avaient, plus ils recevaient d'argent. Ils ne voulaient pas que Mélinda, ou plutôt Lily, soit reprise par votre père. Alors ils firent en sorte pour couper court aux recherches de John, de lui faire croire que Mélinda avait été tuée dans un incendie qui avait ravagé l'ancien orphelinat de l'époque. Ils avaient même fait faire une plaque à son nom pour faire plus véridique. John était loin de se douter de ce trafic d'enfants adoptés et il fit tout simplement le deuil de sa fille, en ne sachant pas qu'elle était encore vivante.

-Oh, la bande de f, explosa Dean. Dire qu'on aurait pu être élevé avec elle et la connaître beaucoup mieux.

-Mais comment Papa a-t-il eu connaissance de son existence ?demanda Sam, énervé lui aussi mais se contenant davantage.

-Il l'a su par hasard, m'a-t-il dit. Il a un jour sauvé d'un péril surnaturel, l'un des employés de cet orphelinat qui lui a tout avoué en guise de remerciement. Mais ce n'était qu'il y a peu de temps et il m'a tout raconté alors qu'il venait me voir pour une enquête. Il était fou de rage à l'époque et n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver et connaître sa fille. Mais le seul indice qu'il avait était la ville où elle habitait, il ne connaissait même pas sa nouvelle identité.

-Je regrette qu'il n'ait pas pu la connaître, il aurait été fier d'elle et de son évolution, pensa Dean à voix haute.

-Mais il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir…

-C'est à propos de la chose qui voulait tuer Mélinda, c'est ça ?dit soudain Sam.

-Oui, c'était un démon très puissant qui voulait faire croire qu'il était un serial-killer qui tuait les bébés. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment tuer Mélinda, il voulait le faire croire pour éloigner ses parents d'elle.

-C'était notre démon, celui qui a tué Maman ?

-Non, justement, ce n'était pas lui, c'est ça le plus étonnant. Car d'après les dernières paroles de votre père à ce sujet, c'était un autre démon, aussi puissant que celui qui a tué votre mère mais très différent de par ses manières d'agir. Sachez qu'aujourd'hui, il est toujours là et quand il apprendra où se trouve votre sœur, je suis désolé de vous dire que là, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter. »

Quand le démon des cauchemars s'était approché de Mélinda, elle n'avait eu le temps de voir au fond de sa gorge que le reflet de sa propre peur enfouie depuis plusieurs années. Aussitôt qu'elle ressentit son souffle, ses pires souvenirs commencèrent. Mais alors qu'elle croyait voir ses souvenirs seulement en observatrice, elle constata qu'elle revivait encore plus intensément que son elle plus jeune ses propres douleurs. D'abord elle se vit dans une petite pièce et la reconnut aussitôt : c'était dans une famille qui l'enfermait dans une minuscule pièce dans le noir et la battait tous les jours. Malgré l'obscurité, elle se reconnut, tapie dans un coin, environ âgée de huit ans, pleurant à chaudes larmes, la main sur sa jambe blessée. Et alors la Mélinda du présent ressentit extrêmement douloureusement sa blessure physique et aussi sa grande détresse morale. C'était atroce comme sensation et elle sut qu'elle ressentait au moins deux fois plus vivement ce que ressentait son elle du passé. Puis, alors que la douleur l'accablait, le souvenir changea et elle se vit dans une autre maison, une autre famille où elle devait faire toutes les tâches ménagères les plus horribles : la jeune fille du présent ressentit alors une immense et incommensurable fatigue physique et morale quand elle vit son double, âgée d'onze ans, tomber sous le poids d'un grand escabeau dans un escalier et se faire de nouveaux et nombreux bleus. Et les souvenirs s'enchaînaient, plus douloureux ou perturbants les uns que les autres. Elle se vit aussi entre autres, à environ cinq ans, être totalement ignorée de sa famille d'accueil et être traitée comme un animal. Et même si les nombreuses douleurs physiques lui semblaient réelles alors qu'elles ne l'étaient pas, la douleur et la détresse morale, elle, restait omniprésente dans son esprit et grandissait à force que les souvenirs s'enchaînaient. Puis soudain, un changement se produisit et elle en fut surprise. Sans le savoir, le démon l'avait faite accéder à son premier mauvais souvenir et elle ne reconnut ni le décor ni les personnes présentes. En s'avançant, elle se vit, bébé, dans un landau, près d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, assise sur un banc, qui la regardait avec une tendresse et un amour infinis. Pour elle seule, sachant que personne ne pourrait l'entendre, la Mélinda du présent la regarda et sourit en disant, des larmes de joie dans les yeux :

« Maman, est-ce toi ? »

Mélinda l'avait reconnue, se rappelant d'une photo que Dean avait affichée sur un miroir et sur laquelle la même jeune femme tenait Dean dans ses bras à côté de son mari.

Soudain elle vit la jeune femme être projetée en arrière et un homme s'approcha de son landau très rapidement. Elle ne vit pas son visage mais ressentit toute la peur et la détresse que son elle bébé ressentait envers cet homme. Elle se douta que c'était un démon, pour avoir fait ça à sa mère mais aussi quand elle entrevit une lueur argentée dans ses yeux. L'homme était prêt à la prendre dans ses bras et à l'emmener quand des agents de police intervinrent, mettant l'homme en fuite puis disparaissant. Alors Mélinda se sentit extrêmement faible et sentit que son double bébé s'évanouissait en même temps qu'elle-même.

Le démon des cauchemars fut obligé de lâcher prise quand il sentit sa victime s'évanouir. A chaque fois que ça se produisait, il était obligé de laisser chacune de ses victimes à son évanouissement et d'attendre son réveil. C'était d'ailleurs l'occasion pour lui de se régénérer grâce à toute l'énergie qu'il avait récupéré de sa victime. La laissant évanouie, étalée à terre, il sortit de la pièce en traversant le mur et laissant Mélinda seule. Mais même si Mélinda avait voulu simuler un évanouissement pour essayer de s'échapper, cela aurait été impossible puisque le démon sentait dans la pièce d'à côté que sa victime était réveillée et il revenait donc immédiatement continuer sa besogne.

Cependant Mélinda resta très longtemps évanouie, bien sûr à cause de l'évanouissement dont son double avait été victime mais aussi à cause de toutes les souffrances accumulées par ses doubles de différents âges. Et pourtant, Mélinda s'était pour la première fois depuis très longtemps sentie très heureuse quand elle avait vu sa mère. Elle ne se l'était jamais imaginée, de peur d'être déçue et quand le démon aux yeux jaunes lui avait annoncé qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Winchester, elle n'avait pas osé y croire. Mais voir cette scène lui confirmait les paroles du démon. Alors malgré tout le désespoir qui dominait en elle et qui avait été présent dans son esprit, maintenant une petite image heureuse et même ravie restait en elle de cette scène cauchemardesque. Ce fut peut-être d'ailleurs pour cela que la chose suivante se produisit sans crier gare.

Soudain, alors que Mélinda était toujours évanouie et que le démon des cauchemars restait de l'autre côté du mur, une silhouette traversa le mur opposé. C'était un vieil homme d'environ 70 ans qui, semblant savoir le danger encouru d'apparaître dans cette pièce, prit très rapidement Mélinda dans ses bras et traversa de nouveau le mur pour disparaître avec la jeune fille de la pièce. Le démon des cauchemars s'aperçut trop tard de l'apparition éclair de cet homme et n'arriva que deux secondes après dans la pièce vide.

Pendant ce temps, Dean et Sam avaient épuisé tous leurs contacts avec ceux de Bobby pour connaître les apparitions démoniaques et signes annonciateurs du démon aux yeux jaunes. Ils étaient même allés voir Ellen au Relais Routier afin qu'Ash leur recherche une piste quelconque mais rien ne ressortait : il y a avait des éléments épars sans aucune cohérence entre eux et même Ash avouait lui-même qu'il ne voyait pas s'il y avait un rapport entre différents faits comme du bétail mort au Texas, de nombreuses possessions dans l'Indiana ou même des centaines de morts retrouvés dans un village en Italie.

« Bien sûr, dit Sam, il est évident que ça démontre une grande concentration démoniaque un peu partout dans le monde mais d'habitude tout ne se produit pas en même temps. C'est comme si on allait assister à quelque chose de très important dans le monde, et pas seulement ici, aux EU.

-Croyez-vous que ca a un rapport avec l'enlèvement de Mélinda ?demanda Dean à Ash et Ellen.

-Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, répondit Ash. Mais d'après moi, des faits d'une telle ampleur ne sont pas dus seulement à l'enlèvement d'une fille. C'est plus grave que ça et apparemment ça ne va pas s'arrêter là.

-Et tu as un indice permettant de le croire ?demanda Sam.

-Oh non, juste l'instinct, répondit Ash en souriant.

-Mais saviez-vous seulement qu'un autre démon très puissant était aussi de la partie ?demanda Dean.

-Non, on n'en a jamais entendu parler, répondit cette fois-ci Ellen. Tous les chasseurs que j'ai vus passer, depuis que je tiens ce Relais, n'en ont jamais dit un seul mot et ça m'étonnerait même beaucoup qu'ils le connaissent.

-De toute façon, on n'en sait que très peu sur lui, dit Sam. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit beaucoup apparu depuis l'attaque sur Mélinda bébé. Peut-être a-t-il disparu depuis ça…

-Sûrement mais j'ai bien peur qu'on entende bientôt parler de lui, remarqua Dean. Il faudra seulement bien observer tout ce qui se passe car il semble beaucoup plus discret que le démon aux yeux jaunes et il est même peut-être plus malin, s'il veut faire croire à son humanité.

-Vous savez…dit Ellen en souriant légèrement, après quelques minutes de silence. Maintenant que vous m'avez appris qui était Mélinda pour vous, je me souviens d'une visite de votre père au Relais il y a pas mal d'années. Vous n'étiez encore tous deux que des gamins. Il venait d'arriver quand il a remarqué pour la première fois ma petite Jo qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an alors. Il l'a longuement observée et j'avais remarqué avec surprise que ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes. Il s'était ressaisi rapidement ensuite mais quand il est parti quelques heures après, il était prêt à sortir quand il s'est retourné et m'a demandé simplement de surtout bien veiller sur ma petite fille. J'ai trouvé ça un peu étrange bien sûr mais jamais je n'aurai pu deviner pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi. Je le comprends tout à fait maintenant. »

Mais alors qu'elle venait de finir sa phrase et que Dean allait dire quelque chose, le téléphone portable de ce dernier sonna. La sonnerie fit sursauter les deux frères. Dean, espérant avoir de bonnes nouvelles de ces contacts, décrocha rapidement :

« Oui, j'écoute.

-Dean Winchester ?demanda une voix au téléphone.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit Dean en fronçant les sourcils, craignant un danger.

-Vous devez venir avec votre frère Sam à un appartement dans un immeuble situé à Macon, en Géorgie.

-Et pourquoi on irait là-bas ?

-Parce là-bas se trouve votre sœur et qu'elle est en grand danger. Venez vite au 120 avenue Reedhouse, appartement 42.

-Et comment saura-t-on que ce n'est pas un piège ?demanda Dean, très méfiant envers ce mystérieux correspondant. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

-Peu importe qui je suis mais si vous êtes trop méfiant et que vous ne venez pas, jamais plus vous n'entendrez ou ne verrez votre sœur. A vous de choisir. »

Et le correspondant raccrocha. Dean, encore très surpris, ne savait pas quoi penser de ce coup de fil. Il raconta tout de même à Sam, Ellen et Ash leur conversation.

« On doit y aller quand même, dit Sam.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit son frère, mais en espérant qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne nous y attend. Si le démon aux yeux jaunes la retient là-bas, on n'a aucune arme pour le vaincre, je te le rappelle.

-En effet, dit Ellen, vous devez faire attention, vous n'avez aucune preuve que Mélinda soit là-bas et même si c'est le cas, elle ne sera sûrement pas toute seule. Ce sera un rude combat.

-Eh bien, ce sera un rude combat, contesta tout de même Dean. Même si on doit y passer, je veux être certain d'avoir tout fait pour la sauver. Merci pour vos conseils à tous les deux.

-Je t'en prie, mais on n'a pas été très utile, répondit Ellen. »

Et avec hâte, Sam et Dean quittèrent le Relais pour se diriger rapidement vers la Géorgie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une révélation surprenante et effrayante

Mais entre le sauvetage de Mélinda par ce mystérieux individu et le coup de fil reçu par Dean, beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées.

Le démon aux yeux jaunes avait tout de suite été informé par le démon des cauchemars de l'intrusion d'un individu et de la fuite de Mélinda. Il en fut bien entendu très contrarié et faillit tuer aussitôt son complice :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit le démon des cauchemars pour s'expliquer. Cette pièce est infaillible normalement. Personne ne peut la traverser, sauf moi et des démons de niveau supérieurs comme vous. Je ne pensais pas que des humains pouvaient…

-Si, certains le peuvent quand ils sont très malins et puissants, répondit le démon aux yeux jaunes. Je pense que s'il avait été en vie, John Winchester aurait été presque de taille pour traverser ce mur. Mais il n'en existe que très peu qui puissent le faire, c'est certain et je me demande qui a eu l'audace de venir jusqu'ici pour nous enlever Mélinda. Il va le payer cher quand je le trouverai. Il a sûrement laissé une trace que je vais pouvoir suivre…Mais ce qui m'étonne, continua-t-il plus en monologue qu'autre chose, est qu'il ait réussi à traverser au bon moment. Car Mélinda, d'après tes dires, était totalement désespérée et son esprit ne laissait de place à aucune note de bonheur et pourtant, il a réussi à la localiser puis à venir. Elle a du éprouver quelque chose de très intense et d'heureux pour qu'il réussisse…Tu as mal fait ton travail, dit-il en s'adressant cette fois à son complice. Tu vas le payer. »

Et sans prévenir, le démon aux yeux jaunes tua l'autre avec toute la force dont il était capable. Puis, une fois cela fait, il sourit et dit :

« Maintenant, à nous deux, mystérieux individu, qui que tu sois, je te trouverai… »

Quand Mélinda se réveilla de son évanouissement, elle crut être encore enfermée chez le démon des cauchemars mais elle fut surprise de se retrouver allongée sur un lit confortable dans un appartement apparemment ordinaire. Elle se sentait encore très faible à cause des douleurs causées par les cauchemars mais alors qu'elle grimaçait de souffrance en touchant ses plaies endolories, elle se souvint du dernier souvenir et se mit à sourire, en pensant à la si belle expression de sa mère qui la regardait bébé. Même si cela était un souvenir reconstitué, c'était le plus beau qu'elle avait. Mais alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit, elle entendit des pas approcher. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut avec bonheur que c'était Dean et Sam qui l'avaient sauvée mais elle fut déçue et surprise à la fois. Elle vit sortir de la pièce d'en face un homme âgé d'environ 70 ans et qui boitait légèrement. Ce n'était pas du tout le type d'homme qu'elle avait imaginé en sauveur, c'était certain.

« Oh, je vois que tu es réveillé, dit-il en s'approchant près d'elle. Ca me fait plaisir. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien vu les circonstances, merci, répondit-elle, méfiante. Mais qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ?

-Je constate que tu es curieuse mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te dire où tu es, sinon je ne pourrai pas te parler de quelque chose car tu t'empresserais de te téléporter près de tes frères…

-Mais comment savez-vous…

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis venu te sauver quand même. Mais pour ce qui est de mon identité, disons que je suis simplement un vieux chasseur qui s'intéresse de près aux nouvelles dans le monde surnaturel, voilà tout. J'ai étudié ton cas et quand je t'ai vu en mauvaise posture, j'ai voulu intervenir, de peur que ton rôle aille dans de mauvaises mains.

-Mon rôle ?demanda Mélinda. Mais que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-C'est pour cela en fait que je veux te parler. Il est essentiel que tu connaisses totalement le pourquoi de ton pouvoir et moi, qui sais tout, je vais t'expliquer en détail. Mais avant tout, voici un peu à manger, tu dois mourir de faim…

-Non, merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

-Je vois que tu es toujours méfiante mais que veux-tu que je te fasse ? T'empoisonner peut-être après t'avoir secourue ?demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé de cet enfer mais je ne vous connais pas et mon instinct me conseille d'être prudente et j'écoute toujours mon instinct. Je ne peux pas savoir, peut-être voudriez-vous me faire quelque chose, me droguer ou quelque chose de ce genre, non ?

-Tu as tout à fait raison de te méfier des inconnus mais si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu ne t'es pas beaucoup méfié de tes frères à votre première rencontre.

-Comment savez-vous…

-Je sais pas mal de choses, en fait tout sur toi et ta famille si spéciale… Mais avant toute explication, je te demande de manger ce petit sandwich et de boire un peu d'eau, ça te fera le plus grand bien. »

Mélinda s'aperçut que si elle ne mangeait ni ne buvait rien, elle n'en saurait pas plus et même si cet homme semblait avoir de bonnes intentions, elle était presque prisonnière de cet endroit puisqu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et que le vieil homme restait toujours à proximité de la porte. Alors tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se décida à manger, se disant qu'après tout, cette pseudo-prison était plus agréable et confortable que la dernière. Elle eut le temps de cogiter à son aise pendant près d'une heure où l'homme la laissa tranquille. Elle en profita pour se reposer un peu, sa fatigue étant toujours assez intense.

Puis l'heure passée, le vieil homme revint près d'elle en souriant.

« C'est bien, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour entendre ce que j'ai à te dire dans de bonnes conditions. Es-tu prête à tout savoir ?

-Oui, bien sûr et j'ai hâte de connaître les réponses à mes questions.

-Eh bien, alors, je commence. Tout commence un an environ avant ta naissance. Un démon très puissant voulait qu'un ancien et puissant pouvoir aille dans un bébé humain pour qu'il puisse ensuite l'éduquer à sa convenance et lui faire développer progressivement son pouvoir dès l'enfance. Mais pour cela, il devait choisir une famille puissante moralement et qui saurait engendrer un bébé solide spirituellement. Il a enfin choisi ta famille, les Winchesters car il sentait en tes parents quelque chose de spécial et il voulait que le bébé soit l'enfant du milieu. Il avait apparemment prévu la naissance quelques années plus tard de ton frère Sam et ta famille lui a semblé idéale pour cette donation de pouvoir. Ainsi il t'a transmis ce pouvoir quelques heures après ta naissance, à la clinique où ta mère avait accouché.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir alors laissé à ma famille après cette donation ?

-Il fallait en fait que tu restes minimum deux semaines dans ta famille pour qu'ensuite l'enlèvement soit possible. Mais alors le problème se produisit. Il n'avait pas compté combien tu pourrais être choyée par tes parents et ton grand frère. Il n'avait pas prévu l'affection qu'ils te porteraient car ce sentiment lui était totalement inconnu. C'est alors qu'il décida de passer à une action différente de celle prévue : les menaces. Il pensait que tes parents se détacheraient sûrement de toi en voyant la menace qui pesait sur toi mais encore une fois il ne connaissait pas l'évolution des sentiments humains. Il fit tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait du faire et te rapprocha donc encore plus de ta famille qu'avant. Et pire encore, quand il passa un jour à l'attaque et voulut t'enlever des bras de ta mère, il fut contraint de s'enfuir et sans crier gare, un chasseur s'en mêla et retarda son plan.

-Qui était ce chasseur ? Est-ce que c'était vous ?dit Mélinda en réfléchissant, se souvenant que le visage de cet homme lui rappelait des souvenirs.

-Oui, c'était bien moi. J'avais été informé qu'à Lawrence, certains phénomènes démoniaques se produisaient et j'étais accouru à temps pour te sauver. J'ai pu le mettre en fuite plusieurs jours, le temps que tes parents te fassent adopter et que tu disparaisses de la circulation, si on peut dire. J'étais assez fier de moi, mais…

-Il vous en a fait payer les conséquences, n'est-ce pas ?demanda Mélinda avec douceur et crainte.

-Oui, effectivement. Il a tué ma femme, dans de souffrances horribles, dit-il en détournant les yeux. Mais continuons, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus…

-Sachez que je suis désolée pour vous, sincèrement, je regrette que ce fût à cause de moi que…

-Non, ne dis pas ça, tu n'y es pour rien… Bon, où en étais-je…Oui, alors : le démon perdit toute trace de toi et même ton pouvoir ne lui indiquait pas où tu te trouvais car tu ne l'utilisais pas. Alors je suppose qu'il se retira dans l'ombre pendant une dizaine d'années, attendant que ton pouvoir se manifeste.

-Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi à me repérer quand je l'ai utilisé pour la première fois il y a environ cinq ans ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être ne l'as-tu pas assez utilisé pour ça ni assez longtemps mais même s'il sut que tu commençais ton apprentissage, il ne réussissait pas à te localiser assez précisément. Il avait été affaibli par sa longue absence et quand il retrouva toutes ses forces, il sentit, je pense, que des brouillages faussaient ta piste, comme les sentiments envers tes frères mais aussi cet autre puissant démon avec des yeux jaunes qui te convoitait.

-Mais où est-il maintenant ? Comment me protéger de lui ?

-Ce n'est pas le plus important. Je pense t'avoir trouvé une cachette assez sûre ici pour brouiller les cartes. Mais maintenant je vais te dire la raison principale de tout ce récit.

-Le pourquoi de mon pouvoir, c'est ça ?demanda Mélinda avec un frisson.

-Oui, en effet. Tu as un don extraordinaire Mélinda, tu ne t'en es pas encore rendue compte…

-Je ne vois pas en quoi se téléporter est un don si…commença-t-elle, surprise.

-Eh bien, je vais t'expliquer en détail. Ton pouvoir réside en effet dans le fait de se déplacer instantanément d'un lieu à un autre, sans aucune limite d'espace.

-Mais je ne peux pas quand je ne connais pas le lieu où je me trouve, ce n'est pas pratique tout de même…

-Seulement parce que tu ne t'es pas assez exercée. Si tu suivais un entraînement particulier et que tu ouvrais ton esprit à tout ce qui est possible en ce monde, tu verrais que ça changerait.

-Mais pourquoi est-il si convoité, je ne vois toujours pas ?

-Eh bien, voici pourquoi : tu peux te téléporter, selon ton expression, d'un lieu à un autre, c'est vrai mais aussi d'un monde à un autre, d'une dimension à une autre. Toutes les portes te sont ouvertes, si tu le souhaites. Tu pourrais même faire un tour en enfer si tu le voulais, ou même au paradis et en revenir sans problème. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es si convoitée ? Tu peux aller où ça te chante, même à l'autre bout de l'univers. Ton pouvoir est illimité, tu es comme un portail entre tous les mondes et plans qui existent. Et puisque tu peux emmener n'importe qui avec toi, comme tu l'as fait avec tes frères, tous les démons veulent bien sûr semer le chaos et le désordre dans tous les mondes et dimensions possibles, grâce à toi…

-Non !!ne put s'empêcher de crier Mélinda. Ce n'est pas possible que mon pouvoir ait des fins si négatives !! Jamais je ne pourrai me tourner vers le mal, jamais je ne pourrai laisser faire de telles atrocités.

-Et pourtant, répondit le chasseur calmement, c'est ce pourquoi on t'a donné ce pouvoir, pour faire toutes ces choses… »

Mélinda, horrifiée et désespérée, ne put s'empêcher de s'enfouir la tête dans les mains et de pleurer. Elle était totalement dégoûtée d'elle-même et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre même si son instinct lui disait que c'était la vérité, que tout prenait un sens par cette révélation. Mais alors que le vieux chasseur restait silencieux à l'observer, l'instinct de Mélinda lui dit autre chose, quelque chose de peu rassurant mais dont elle était de plus en plus convaincue, à mesure qu'elle assemblait les pièces. Séchant légèrement ses larmes, la jeune fille leva la tête vers son interlocuteur et lui demanda, méfiante :

« Mais dites-moi, comment se fait-il que vous sachiez en détail toutes ces choses ?

-Oh, mais j'ai suivi en détail toute cette affaire et…

-Même en suivant en détail, vous n'en sauriez pas le quart de ce que vous m'avez dit. Mes frères m'avaient dit que notre père avait suivi sans arrêt le démon qui a tué notre mère et il n'en savait pas autant que vous : il en savait beaucoup, peut-être mais pas autant. Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous paraissez…

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Je sais et je ressens au plus profond de moi que vous n'êtes pas humain et qu'au contraire, vous êtes un démon : le démon même qui est à l'origine de tout mon malheur, de mon pouvoir. Avouez-le.

-Je vois que tu es très maline. En effet, je l'avoue, j'ai pris cette apparence pour avoir ta confiance, répondit-il en souriant, une lueur argentée passant dans ses yeux. Dans la pièce d'à-côté, il y a ce vieux chasseur que j'ai tué et dont j'ai pris l'apparence. Je pensais l'avoir laissé en vie pour rien mais non en fait. Bon, puisque tu as deviné, permets-moi de laisser cette vile apparence que j'exècre pour en prendre une plus confortable. »

Alors le démon changea soudain d'apparence, en une fraction de seconde, devant les yeux abasourdis de Mélinda, qui vit devant elle quelques secondes plus tard un homme d'environ trente ans, très beau garçon.

« Je pense que cette apparence sera plus attirante pour toi, non ?demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Désolée de vous contredire mais jamais vous n'atteindrez la cheville de mon frère Dean, sourit Mélinda en pensant à son frère avec affection. Et de toute façon, sachez que l'apparence ne compte pas, ce sont vos paroles qui comptent et jamais je ne basculerai de votre côté, non, jamais.

-Eh bien, nous verrons, car vois-tu, tu ne sais pas encore tout à propos de ton pouvoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me dire encore de pire, si c'est possible ?appréhenda Mélinda.

-En fait, non, je vais d'abord appeler tes deux frères pour qu'ils entendent ce que j'ai à dire, ce sera plus intéressant…

-Les appeler ? Si c'est pour leur faire du mal, je m'y oppose de toute ma volonté. Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que vous leur fassiez du mal…

-Mais qui te parle de les tuer ? Non, je n'ai rien dit de tel. Mais alors, tu les aimes tous deux à ce point, au point de te sacrifier pour eux ?

-Oui, sans hésiter, ce sont mes frères et il est normal que je…

-Même avant de l'apprendre, tu les aimais comme tels, non ?

-En effet, je devais sentir qu'on était frères et sœurs, je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

-Parce que tu vas constater dans quelques heures que tu devras choisir entre vivre avec eux ou mourir avec eux.

-Quoi ?s'effraya Mélinda. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Tu verras. Mais endors-toi et tu auras les réponses à ton réveil. »

Et passant la main au-dessus de la tête de Mélinda, celle-ci sombra soudain dans un profond sommeil pendant que le démon appelait Dean sur son portable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Vivre ou mourir ensemble ?

Quand Dean et Sam arrivèrent au dit immeuble, ils s'étaient préparés au pire et avaient sur eux pas mal d'armes en tout genre, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient affronter le démon aux yeux jaunes ou une autre créature. Sam, prenant leur sac remplit d'armes, rejoignit Dean qui avait fait le tour de l'immeuble.

« Alors ?

-Rien de suspect, pour l'instant. Aucune trace démoniaque ou de souffre. Il va falloir qu'on y aille un peu à l'aveuglette, répondit Dean.

-Tu crois qu'il lui a fait du mal ?

-Aucune idée et j'espère que non pour lui, sinon ça va me mettre très en colère. Mais je me demande où est notre informateur. Il a du partir avant que ça ne se gâte davantage.

-Ou alors c'est lui qui détient Mélinda, dit Sam.

-Possible. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix : allons-y. »

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement 42, ils s'empressèrent de verser du sel devant la porte d'entrée et sur le rebord de la fenêtre à droite de la porte. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de frapper. Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à le faire, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, très lentement. La poussant brusquement, ils ne virent d'abord personne. Entrant en silence dans cet appartement bien tenu, ils découvrirent dans la chambre d'à côté leur sœur endormie sur le lit. Dean voulut la réveiller mais Sam, d'un signe de la main, lui montra son flacon. Dean, levant les yeux au ciel, approuva quand même quelques instants après en silence et Sam aspergea un peu Mélinda d'eau bénite mais aussi de sel : rien ne se passa à leur soulagement.

« Allez, dit Dean, réveille-toi, Mélinda. Il faut partir d'ici, allez, fais un effort.

-Elle ne peut pas vous entendre, dit une voix derrière eux. »

Les deux frères se retournèrent brusquement, armes aux poings et virent devant eux un homme d'une trentaine d'années, souriant.

« Et j'ajouterai, continua-t-il, que vos armes sont inutiles contre moi. »

Et d'un geste, il fit disparaître leurs armes ainsi que leur sac.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ?s'étonna Sam.

-J'ai le pouvoir de faire disparaître ou apparaître n'importe quoi.

-Et pourquoi notre sœur ne peut-elle se réveiller ?demanda Dean, énervé et inquiet.

-Tout simplement parce que c'est moi qui l'ait endormie et il n'y a donc que moi qui puisse la réveiller. J'attendais que vous arriviez pour le faire. »

Et s'avançant vers le lit, il leva la main au-dessus de Mélinda qui se réveilla brusquement la seconde d'après.

« Sam, Dean ! Même si je suis ravie de vous revoir, vous ne devriez pas être là !s'exclama-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?demandèrent Dean et Sam ensemble.

-Parce que, répondit cette fois le démon, c'est moi qui vous ai attiré ici. »

Et ce faisant, les deux frères virent ses yeux argentés.

« C'est donc toi qui poursuit notre sœur depuis toujours, non ?demanda Sam.

-En effet. Mais je vous ai fait venir pour qu'on discute tous les quatre de l'avenir.

-De l'avenir ? demanda Dean. Qu'est-ce que vous nous chantez là ? On s'en va, plutôt. Allez, viens, Mélinda… »

Mais alors que Dean commençait à aider sa sœur à se lever, le démon fit apparaître deux chaises et obligea de force Dean et Sam à s'asseoir.

« Je ne voulais pas être violent mais tant pis. On va discuter, que vous le vouliez ou non. Bon…il y a quelques heures, j'ai raconté à Mélinda ce pour quoi elle était ici et quel était le but de son pouvoir. Voici ce même récit. »

Et il raconta donc aux deux frères le même récit qu'à Mélinda pendant que celle-ci essayait de ne pas écouter, pour ne pas encore plus se dégoûter d'elle-même. Finalement, Sam et Dean ne purent s'empêcher de regarder, interloqués et effrayés, leur sœur à côté d'eux.

« Mais attendez, messieurs, ne regardez pas votre sœur ainsi car vous aussi allez jouer un rôle dans tout ça.

-Quoi, on va peut-être distribuer de la publicité aux gens dans la rue pour qu'ils fassent des voyages inter-dimensions ?ironisa Dean.

-Non, pas du tout mais c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, répondit le démon, souriant à cette ironie. Je viens de vous parler de votre sœur mais maintenant j'en viens à vous deux. Sans vous, Mélinda ne pourra pas accomplir sa tâche.

-Arrêtez de parler au futur et employez plutôt le conditionnel : là, je ne dirai plus rien, dit Mélinda en ne voulant pas penser à cette idée.

-Très bien, comme tu veux, pour l'instant. Bon, venez-en au fait. Vous deux, étant frère aîné et frère cadet de Mélinda, vous l'encadrez, si je puis dire. C'est grâce à vous qu'elle saurait mesurer les voyages. On peut vous comparer au temps : alors que Mélinda représente le présent, Dean, tu représentes le passé et toi Sam, le futur. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre car vous êtes complémentaires. Bien sûr, Mélinda reste la plus puissante car c'est elle la base, elle détient le pouvoir mais vous deux, vous lui permettez de le lui faire garder. Donc ce pouvoir peut fonctionner grâce à votre présence car sans, c'est impossible. Ce n'est donc pas un hasard que Mélinda, avec vous deux, avez pu vous échapper face à l'autre démon : parce que le trio était réuni et que même le pouvoir du démon n'a pas suffi pour vous retenir car à vous trois, vous savez faire face à n'importe quoi…

-Attendez, dit soudain Mélinda. Mais si j'ai bien compris, pourquoi nous réunir alors tous les trois si on est plus fort ensemble ? Parce que là, tout de suite, on pourrait partir sans prévenir, non ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr mais tu oublies un point fondamental que tu ignores. Puisque c'est moi qui t'ai donné ce pouvoir, j'en étais le gardien et donc vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper, même si tu savais à quel lieu exact tu te trouvais. J'ai encore une emprise sur ton pouvoir et je peux contrôler tes moindres faits et gestes. »

Mélinda se sentit alors vraiment démunie de tout moyen d'agir et elle regarda impuissante Dean et Sam à tour de rôle. Tous les deux auraient bien voulu trouver un moyen d'agir aussi mais ils avaient beau réfléchir chacun de leur côté, ils ne trouvaient pas.

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, si vous le voulez bien. Ca fait plus de vingt ans que j'attends ce moment. Vous allez unir tous les deux votre sang à celui de Mélinda et ensuite tout pourra commencer…

-Eh !s'exclama Mélinda. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptai tout comme Dean ou Sam. Il nous faut un temps de réflexion. Vous êtes peut-être pressé mais ce n'est pas une heure de plus qui va vous tuer, alors laissez-nous en parler tous les trois.

-Oh…on veut retarder l'échéance, ma jolie…Mais dis-toi qu'au final, tu n'y gagneras rien car soit vous acceptez tous les trois et faites ça ensemble soit vous refusez et mourrez sur le champ. Sache qu'en cas de second choix, je saurai trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ce job.

-Ok on a compris, je crois, remarqua Dean, toujours collé à sa chaise.

-Bon, je vous laisse alors. Vous êtes libre de vos mouvements dans cette pièce. Je vous donne une heure, pas davantage. »

Et le démon, libérant les deux frères de son emprise, sortit de la chambre en fermant derrière lui. La seconde d'après, Mélinda bondit de son lit et traça un symbole en forme de losange avec une craie puis se tourna vers les garçons :

« Très bien, nous n'avons qu'une heure. On peut parler comme on veut, il ne peut pas nous entendre. »

Les deux frères se levèrent rapidement de leur chaise, heureux de pouvoir enfin bouger et examinèrent tous les recoins de la chambre, sans trouver la moindre faille pour s'échapper.

« Venez-là, tous les deux, leur dit Mélinda. On n'a pas eu encore le temps de se réunir depuis qu'on sait qu'on fait partie de la même famille. Je suis si contente, si vous saviez… »

Et sans prévenir, Mélinda les prit tous les deux dans ses bras en les serrant fort et en pleurant à chaudes larmes : des larmes de joie mais aussi de tristesse. Dean et Sam la serrèrent contre eux à leur tour, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu la joie de se rendre compte qu'elle était leur sœur. Ils étaient heureux eux aussi : leur famille devenait plus dense et plus unie qu'elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des années. Puis desserrant mutuellement leur étreinte, ils séchèrent silencieusement leurs larmes et se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres :

« On voulait te le dire avant, mais tu sais, tu as les mêmes yeux que Maman, lui dit Dean, les yeux brillants de larmes et de souvenirs.

-Vraiment ?dit Mélinda, avec un sourire ravi.

-Oui, exactement les mêmes. On est très fier de t'avoir comme sœur, dit Sam, le visage ému.

-Merci mais c'est moi qui suis fière de faire partie de votre famille que j'avais tant admirée. »

Et, se passant de mots, ils se contentèrent de se regarder, souriants et émus, pensant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient se dire et à tout ce qu'ils pourraient vivre tous les trois. Mais Mélinda pensait différemment de ses deux frères et reprit, malgré elle, son sérieux :

« Mais on ne peut pas s'émouvoir trop longtemps malheureusement car le temps nous est compté, dit-elle en voyant ensuite Dean et Sam opiner. Nous devons nous sortir de cette situation.

-Oui, mais comment faire ?demanda Sam.

-Je ne vois pas non plus, remarqua Dean à son tour. Le démon nous a piégés quoiqu'on fasse.

-Non, vous vous trompez tous les deux. Il n'a pas prévu un élément pourtant majeur dans cette affaire.

-Lequel ?demanda Sam.

-Le libre-arbitre. J'ai pris conscience lors de mes souvenirs cauchemardesques d'un choix essentiel qui s'offrait à moi quand j'en avais désespérément besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Mélinda ?demanda Dean, un peu affolé.

-Eh bien, puisque le démon ne nous offre que deux alternatives, la vie ensemble ou la mort ensemble, j'en propose moi-même une troisième : mon suicide.

-Quoi ?s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux garçons. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Si, très sérieuse, répondit la jeune fille avec calme et détermination. J'ai appris il y a quelques années que seul le suicide était efficace dans certains cas de possession ou d'envoûtement. Mon cas entre tout à fait dans ces règles et en me suicidant, j'empêcherai le démon de prendre mon pouvoir après ma mort car mon don sera attaché pour toujours à mon esprit, il en fera partie intégrante.

-C'est bien joli tout ça, dit soudain Dean, assez surpris et affolé, mais dis-moi, petite maline, comment veux-tu te suicider pour mourir à coup sûr ? Je ne vois aucune arme ni rien dans cette pièce susceptible de te suicider.

-Oh, mais Dean, tu ignores en fait que ta chère petite sœur est parfois pickpocket à ses heures perdues, dit-elle en sortant un long poignard de derrière sa veste. J'ai piqué ça au démon alors qu'il me donnait à manger : il n'y a vu que du feu.

-Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas une ruse et qu'en fait il sait tout ?demanda Sam, autant surpris que son frère.

-Parce que j'ai réussi dans son dos à augmenter mes pouvoirs alors que je prétendais être endormie et que maintenant je peux m'introduire dans l'esprit de n'importe qui ou n'importe quel démon ou créature : cette porte spirituelle peut être ouverte à mon gré. La sienne a été très difficile à vaincre mais j'ai réussi et il croit seulement que je lui ai pris le poignard pour essayer de l'attaquer, c'est tout. »

Sam et Dean se regardèrent et ne surent pas trouver de réponse à ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Ils auraient tellement voulu lui dire qu'il y avait une autre solution et qu'ils pourraient vaincre ce démon mais malheureusement rien ne leur semblait réalisable. Tout de même, Dean lui dit :

« Ecoute, Mélinda, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Je peux le faire à ta place. Notre trio serait rompu et il ne pourrait pas nous utiliser pour ouvrir les portes de tous les mondes…

-Je te remercie de tout cœur, Dean, dit Mélinda en lui prenant la main entre les siennes, mais grand frère chéri, tu ne le peux pas, tu n'es pas la base de ce trio, c'est moi. C'est moi qui détient ce pouvoir et seul moi peut mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

-Mais Mélinda, essaya Sam, ce poignard ne va pas te tuer d'un seul coup, tu vas souffrir et le temps que tu meures, le démon va vouloir te sauver…

-Mais ce poignard, cher Sam, répondit-elle en le regardant avec tendresse, va me tuer du premier coup car il est spécial. Regarde sa lame : elle est ciselée et a été forgée pour être employée par des démons souhaitant tuer leurs victimes du premier coup.

-Attends, remarqua Dean. Si elle a été ciselée par des démons et que tu te suicides, tu iras alors…, mais il s'interrompit, ne pouvant finir sa phrase, que Mélinda pourtant finit.

-Oui, Dean, j'irai en enfer en faisant cela, dit-elle tristement.

-Non !s'exclama Dean, appuyé par Sam. Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'iras pas !

-Oui, on t'en empêchera !dit Sam.

-Ce n'est pas dans vos possibilités de m'en empêcher. Je voulais vous prévenir et vous expliquer avant pour que vous compreniez, dit Mélinda en baissant les yeux de tristesse. Sachez que la famille a toujours été primordiale à mes yeux et j'en ai toujours horriblement souffert d'en être privée mais quand je vous ai connu, ça a été le bonheur. Je ne connaissais pas la vérité mais je sentais qu'on était presque une famille et ça a totalement détruit la froide carapace que je m'étais forgée au fil des années et des souffrances. Moi qui n'avais jamais été émotive, j'ai totalement craqué devant vous deux, sans que je puisse me l'expliquer. Mais j'ai compris, en apprenant qui j'étais et même la vérité de mon abandon obligé de nos parents est devenue claire, quand j'ai réussi à ouvrir les portes spirituelles. C'est votre amour qui me permet d'accepter ce sacrifice : sans vous, je n'y serai jamais parvenue. Je ne pensais pas aimer une famille autant que vous, après toutes les douleurs que j'ai endurées. Mais je suis apaisée, maintenant.

-Et comment comptes-tu nous persuader de te laisser faire ?demanda Sam.

-En fait, durant mon sommeil, j'ai pu contacter, en cas de grave ennui, un démon assez neutre mais qui efface les souvenirs. Un jour, je lui avais rendu un service et il m'avait promis qu'il me revaudrait ça.

-Tu veux qu'il efface ton souvenir de notre mémoire, mais ça va pas la tête ?s'exclama Dean, hors de lui.

-Si, ça va très bien, merci, répondit calmement la jeune fille. S'il n'efface pas les souvenirs de toutes les personnes que j'ai connues ou qui connaissent mon existence, ce démon voudra forcément trouver une solution et jamais je ne l'accepterai. Et malheureusement c'est les souvenirs de tout le monde ou de personne, c'est comme ça, finit-elle tristement.

-Alors ce ne sera de personne, dit Sam catégoriquement. On refuse de t'oublier et encore moins que tu te sacrifies, Mélinda.

-Et pourtant, vous n'avez pas le choix, j'en suis navrée. L'avenir du monde et même au-delà dépend de mon sort et de votre oubli. Et de toute façon, il vaut mieux que vous conserviez entière cette si belle complicité et amitié entre vous plutôt que de partager ça avec une sœur, non ?

-C'est n'importe quoi !objecta Dean. On t'aime énormément, tu le sais et jamais on ne pourra t'oublier…

-Et pourtant, dans quelques minutes, vous vous trouverez ici, ayant totalement oublié qui est la personne qui sera à terre.

-Non, Mélinda, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, supplia Dean, sur le même regard que son frère.

-Désolée. Le démon arrive, l'heure est écoulée. Sachez que je vous aime tous les deux plus que tout. Prenez soin de vous. Adieu. »

Et l'instant d'après, Mélinda se planta le poignard dans la poitrine, près du cœur : elle tomba à terre avec un gémissement et mourut aussitôt, alors que le démon, fou de rage, entrait dans la chambre en hurlant. Mais alors les souvenirs s'envolèrent, comme Mélinda l'avait demandé au démon de l'oubli pour qu'il le fasse au moment de sa mort, et les deux frères comme le démon aux yeux argentés, oublièrent totalement ce qu'ils faisaient là. Le démon s'évanouit dans les airs et les deux frères se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas :

« Dean, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Et, qui est cette jeune fille ?demanda Sam en désignant Mélinda immobile sur le sol à côté d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas, Sam, mais j'ai une impression bizarre. Je ne me souviens pas des derniers jours ni où on se trouve.

-Bon…la première chose à faire est de savoir qui est cette fille. »

Ils fouillèrent Mélinda mais ils ne trouvèrent sur elle aucun papier. Appelant la police anonymement pour qu'on recueille son corps, ils partirent de l'immeuble puis de la ville, pensant que cet oubli, même s'il était anormal, ne pouvait avoir été provoqué que par un démon.

Ils enquêtèrent quelques jours mais constatant que rien ne semblait avoir changé dans leurs vies et que rien de mal ne leur était arrivé, ils arrêtèrent de se pencher sur ce problème et revinrent à leurs affaires habituelles.

Aucune trace n'existait plus nulle part de l'existence de la jeune fille.

FIN


End file.
